Phantom Of The Opera: The Real Story
by LadyJaye
Summary: What if what you believed to be fiction was true. This is what really happened. ErikOC Rated higher for safety. Modern Day Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Phantom of the Opera: The Real Story**

**Author:** LadyJaye

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing associated with Phantom of the Opera. All names and situations herein are coincidental, any similarities are not intended. The songs included herein are not mine, credit list at the end of the story.

**Summary:** SONGFIC What if what everyone believed to be fiction were real. This is what really happened. ALW/movie based

**Rating:** M

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**A/N: Please note that at the beginning of the story Kimberlee is 16, Erik is 18 and Meg and Christine are 14. I will include a song credit list at the end of the story; however I may delete lyrics as I go along so hopefully this story will not be pulled.**

Kimberlee Shaw held out her hand to her father Jonathon as he helped her out of the limousine which had brought them to their final destination, Paris' world renowned Opera Populaire. At the age of 16, this would be Kimberlee's first and final trip to Paris as her father had just become manager/part owner of the Opera House. Waiting for them was her father's best friend and the other half of the ownership, her "uncle" Michael Lefavre. The two men had known each other from childhood and greeted each other with a hug and slaps on the back. Kimberlee just stared at the Opera house, at its architecture and wondered about the history of it all. But mostly she wondered why her father had deemed in necessary to tear her away from her friends and the rest of their family now.

Her mother had been killed in a car accident 6 months earlier and since then her relationship with her father had been strained as she tried to move on. As with most girls her age she was busy with friends, social activities and most of all… boys. Kimberlee had a few guy friends, but there was one boy in particular that she liked and they had just started to officially date when her father suddenly announced at dinner one night that he and Michael had purchased the opera house and they would be moving to Paris in one month. Kimberlee of course argued and made it very clear that she did not want to move, but her father told her that she had no choice in the matter, that his decision was final. He had made it quite clear on a few previous occasions that he did not approve of her "boyfriend" because he was a senior and she a junior but he allowed them to continue seeing each other before they moved, hoping that once they arrived in Paris, she would forget all about him.

The night before they were to leave California behind forever, Kimberlee's friends threw a going away party for her and they all made promises to keep in touch. Now as she stood outside the Opera Populaire she remembered all these things and looked at her father as he made his way up the stairs with Michael. She remembered the words she told her friends before she got onto the plane, 'this is a once in a lifetime chance and I am excited. But, I'm not going to let my dad know that or he will think he's won.' 'Kim, just go and have fun, flirt with some French men and drive your father crazy. He'll send you home for spring break if you make him crazy enough' her best friend Amanda told her. Kimberlee took a deep breath and started up the stairs after her father, secretly suppressing a smile at the adventure that lay before her.

As the threesome entered the opera house they could hear the rehearsals taking place on stage echo through the empty halls. Jonathon couldn't suppress the smile on his face imagining his daughter one day on that stage singing as he and her mother had dreamed for her. The group met with the retiring manager Mr. Davis and he led them to the auditorium discussing the business and began introductions. Kimberlee had strayed away from the men into backstage. Almost everyone who had been there was now on the stage listening to Mr. Davis and being introduced to the new managers. She didn't wander too far before a shiver went down her spine. She had the feeling that she was being watched and when she glanced up to the catwalk above, she could have sworn that she saw a figure in black stepping into the shadows. She strained to see clearer but was called back when her father introduced her to everyone.

Once introductions were over, Mme Giry came over to her and personally welcomed her. Kimberlee learned that she would be staying in the dormitories with Mme Giry's 14 year old daughter Meg and her friend Christine Daae. The two girls led her to their room chatting away furiously asking her all sorts of questions, Kimberlee answered their questions as best she could, all the while secretly rolling her eyes. Her father smiled at Mme Giry and nodded his thanks to her as the girls walked away. If there was any way he could keep his daughter in line, Mme Giry had found it putting her with two younger girls, and they would keep her on her toes.

Meanwhile, in the shadows above the catwalk, the man that Kimberlee had seen from below watched the scene unfold before him. He had already heard about the new owners and the girl who was with them. He repeated her name in his head, 'Kimberlee' and then dropped the note to the floor below. He watched as Mme Giry picked up the note and then disappeared back to his home below.

**One Week Later**

Thanks to some casual mention by both her father and "uncle", Kimberlee was now a part of the chorus at the opera house. She enjoyed singing, but she enjoyed her type of music which was basically everything but opera. Nonetheless, she sung without complaint during the day and once rehearsals were over she would explore the passageways. She dared not tell Christine or Meg about her explorations, she didn't want anyone to find out and try to stop her. One evening after supper she was finding herself much deeper into the passageway than she had ever been before when suddenly her light gave out. She shook her flashlight but nothing came of it. She started to feel around the walls to see if she could feel her way out, but it seemed like she had reached a dead end.

An old childhood fear of the dark came upon her and she started to panic. She sat down with her head between her knees and started to rock and sing to herself quietly. The song she sang was 'Hush little baby', her mother used to sing it to her when she would be afraid and it had always calmed her. Her voice started to carry down the passageway until it reached a vast cavern where the man she had seen in the shadows lived.

He strained his ear to hear where the sound was coming from and then cautiously followed the sound. After what seemed like hours, Kimberlee had calmed herself and was preparing to try to find her way out again when she thought she saw a dim light coming towards her. She stood looking down the passageway; sure enough the light was moving towards her. She froze in fear not knowing what to do she started to step backwards without turning away. She tripped on a stone and fell on her butt letting out a shriek. Suddenly the light was right in front of her and a hand was extended toward her.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she stammered.

"My name is Erik. What are you doing here?" he asked

"I was exploring this passageway when my flashlight gave out."

"Take my hand, I won't hurt you."

Kimberlee reached for his hand and when she placed it in his, he gripped it tightly lifting her off the ground.

"Come with me, we should make sure that you have not hurt yourself first."

"Okay" she replied quietly.

She could only see the left side of his face in the light and she was breathless. He was very handsome and probably not much older than she was. She quickly felt her pulse rise and butterflies in her stomach. He continued to hold her hand and led her further underground until they reached the cavern. The sight before her was incredible. Everything was handcrafted and there was an organ in the room also. She saw many more 'hallways' leading to who knows where. He let go of her hand and she suddenly felt disappointment at this. He came back to her holding a first aid kit.

"Sit down; you have a cut on your hand."

He was now facing her and she could see that he truly was a handsome man, curious about the mask he wore on the right side of his face she reached out to touch it. He jerked away from her quickly and looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"No, my mask stays."

"I'm sorry….. I'm too curious for my own good sometimes" she replied quietly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, I'm not used to having anyone this close to me, let alone in my home" he said as he cleaned her hand and put a bandage on it.

"This is your home? It's incredible. How long have you lived down here and why?"

"I have lived here below the opera house for 7 years now. As for the why, I do not wish to discuss that, I don't like to talk about my past."

"I understand. I just realized that I haven't introduced myself, my name is Kimberlee."

"I know; you are the manager's daughter are you not?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Then it dawned on her, "I saw you in the catwalk above the stage the day we arrived here right?"

"Yes, that was me, I thought I had hidden quickly, but not quickly enough I see."

"Good, I was beginning to think I'd lost my mind." She looked down at her hand which he had just finished bandaging for her and suddenly she felt weak, if she had been standing she was sure that her knees would have buckled under her. "Thank you Erik, for everything. I'm glad I met you."

Erik looked up at Kimberlee's eyes and saw in them kindness and compassion. Two things he had ached for his whole life. Suddenly he felt something inside him stir and became very aware that he was much too close to her and didn't want to stop himself from leaning in closer. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek, stood up and held his hand out toward her.

"Come, I'll take you back to the dormitories before your father misses you."

Kimberlee was a little surprised by the kiss she'd received from him but managed to compose herself so she didn't appear so shocked. She took his offered hand and stood up. He led the way in silence and she followed, she wondered to herself what could have hurt him so deeply that he stayed hidden away beneath the opera house and didn't let anyone get close. She decided then that she wanted to be his friend, someone he could talk to and spend time with…okay so she also had a crush on him, but she wasn't going to let that influence her at all (yeah right). Once they neared the dormitories Erik told her the rest of the way. Before she left him, he took her arm in his hand and looked at her.

"Kimberlee, I would ask that you keep your knowledge about me to yourself and not to tell anyone how to find me?"

"I will. May I come visit you again sometime?"

"I think I would like that, just don't take the way you took before or you could get lost again. Come the way we have just taken, it's the safest way down below."

"Thank you again… for everything."

She quickly placed a kiss on his cheek before going to her room. Erik watched her go, stunned himself by her kiss, then turning around made his way back to his lair. Had he really just accepted her into his world, even said she could visit him?

Thus began the relationship between Erik and Kimberlee.

**A/N Please review, this story is complete (I had no intention of posting it but everyone said I should so I am). The more reviews I get, the faster I will post new chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Kisses

**Chapter 2 – First Kisses**

**2 years later**

The sun was just setting over the city as Kimberlee waited for Erik on the rooftop. He would be finishing his lessons with Christine shortly and promised to meet her; she had something important to ask him. She shivered as a slight breeze picked up. She saw tow hands wrap around her as a cape was placed over her shoulders and tied in front.

"I thought I told you to make sure you had a shawl on when you are up here at dusk" Erik said with a grin. "It won't do your voice any good to get sick would it?"

"No, but if I did have a shawl then I wouldn't get the royal treatment you always give me, would I?"

"I suppose not."

"How were lessons with Christine? Her voice is beginning to develop quite well."

"Yes it is, she is a good student, but then yours is also showing improvement. Speaking of which, I have another lesson with another pupil I must get to. Shall we?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Is that all I am to you is another pupil? I thought we were also friends" she said trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Of course we are friends, first and foremost" he said raising her hand to his lips and placing a kiss on her knuckles. 'Perhaps we are even more than friends' he thought to himself.

"Erik, before we go, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"First your lessons, then you may ask me."

"Alright," she sighed. This wasn't going to be easy as it was and putting it off was not helping.

Erik took her hand again and led her down below to his lair. Other than Mme Giry, Kimberlee was the only person he allowed into his home. When they arrived, she laid his cloak over a large oak armchair which was covered in a deep burgundy velvet seat cushions. This chair was made especially for Kimberlee and had been her favourite since Erik presented it to her.

He sat at the organ in the centre of the room and Kimberlee stood beside him. She sung the scales he played but could never reach the highest notes without croaking.

"Erik, you'll just have to face it, I'm never going to reach 1st soprano."

"You will if you try harder and not concentrate so much" he replied calmly.

"I know it's my father's dream that I be on stage in front of thousands singing, but I'm sorry. I don't like opera music that much…no offence, but if I'm going to sing on stage I want to sing Country or Rock and Roll."

"You know you look adorable when you throw a tantrum."

Kimberlee's face went blank and she stared at Erik. 'Did he just call me adorable' she asked herself. She quickly recovered and moved beside him and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I'm just acting like a spoiled diva, isn't that how you are supposed to behave when you're a star like La Carlotta?"

"Many divas behave this way…but not you. You have too much class and pride for that."

Kimberlee blushed and then turned her attention back to her lesson.

"Alright, let's try Alyssa's aria from Hannibal again."

"Good, but this time I want you to sing it without the music," He stood up and moved behind her, "sing it from here" he said placing a hand around her waist and gently on her diaphragm.

Kimberlee could feel her pulse quicken and her breathing became more rapid. She tried not to concentrate on his hand touching her and his hot breath on the back of her neck. She consciously slowed down her breathing and concentrated.

"How would you like me to sing it? The way it is written or…"

Erik tightened his grip around Kimberlee. He wanted to say to her 'sing it as though there is no one in the world but you and I. Sing the aria as though you are singing it to a secret lover, sing for me.' But he didn't.

"Sing as if there were no expectations. Sing it for yourself alone."

Kimberlee began to sing, '_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in awhile; please promise me you'll try.'_ As she sang the words she felt free for the first time. She closed her eyes and imagined herself singing only for her lover, for Erik. His arm was now more firmly wrapped around her waist and she could feel his breath on her neck. She could sense that his eyes were also closed and as she sang the high notes she had previously been unable to reach, she now reached them with ease. His breathing suddenly became rasp in her ears and as she ended the song, his arm fell to her side taking her hand into his own. She turned to face him.

"Perfect" he stated.

Kimberlee smiled up at him, she looked into his green eyes and saw that they had become crystal clear. She could see a longing in them, the same longing she felt in her soul, the longing to belong to someone. She leaned up toward Erik and cautiously placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away much to quickly for Erik's taste, this was something he had wanted for some time now, but unaware that she too felt the same. He could see doubt in her eyes, wondering if she had done the right thing, he took her into his arms gently and reassured her by kissing her in return.

She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her more closely to him till there was no space between the two. His kiss became more hungry as he asked her permission to deepen the kiss by gently caressing her lips with his tongue. She responded by allowing him access with delight and she couldn't suppress the moan waiting to be released.

Both were completely lost in the moment, their hands both caressing the other as though they had been long-time lovers. Kimberlee tasted of honey, the way Erik had always imagined she would taste, Erik in turn tasted of the smooth brandy he sipped whenever they met. She had tasted brandy once before with him and not enjoyed it, but she enjoyed it now. Her mind was racing, this was her first kiss, and it was incredible. She had never allowed the boy she dated years back kiss her because she didn't care for him that deeply, but she knew that this was so right with Erik.

Time seemed to pass slowly, when they finally parted it was out of desperation for air. As they each caught their breath they stared into each other's glossy eyes, their lips tingling with the sensation of the kisses they had shared. Kimberlee's hand felt as though a lead weight had been put in it's place, but she somehow managed to raise it to his face. She gently traced the outline of his face and then moved to his lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"I want to remember every little detail, this was my first kiss" she quietly admitted the last part.

Erik took her hand and gently kissed her finger tips.

"It was my first kiss also. You weren't disappointed were you?"

"Disappointed? No that was incredible. This is the best I have felt in a very long time….in fact; it makes what I wanted to ask you earlier a little easier."

"And what was that?" he asked as he brushed her hair aside and began kissing her neck.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd be my date to the prom next month?" she asked breathlessly.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Why me?" he asked softly

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather go with. There's no one at school I want to be with, only you. I'll understand though if you don't want to go."

Erik took a moment to consider her request.

"Kimberlee, I'd be honoured to be your date to the prom, but don't you think I'll stand out with my mask and all?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention…the theme is masquerade, so you'll fit in perfectly" she said with a glimmer in her eyes.

Erik gave her a coy grin and then captured her mouth in another earth shattering kiss that left them both weak in the knees. Erik sat down in the large chair placing Kimberlee on his lap. They sat their in each other's arms for a while basking in the glow of their newly explored feelings for the other. A short while later Erik escorted her back to her room; she now had her own, in the dormitories and kissed her goodnight, unaware that the scene was being witnessed by Mme Giry.

Once she closed the door she allowed herself to truly experience the feelings flowing through her. She could feel his lips on hers again and her heart began to quicken once more, she could feel her lips swelling with just the thought of the kisses they'd shared. Once these new found stirrings were under control she undressed and climbed into her bed, she suddenly felt exhausted and sleep came rather quickly.

When Erik arrived back at his home he sat in the chair where they had been, where they had shared such an intimate moment that he believed it to be a dream. He closed his eyes and in doing so the memories came flooding back to him and he knew that it hadn't been a dream. He felt a stirring within that he had never experienced before and longed to hold her once more. He knew that he had fallen completely in love with her and for once in his life, he wasn't afraid of love. He finally had with her what he had longed for so long. He too felt exhausted and retired to his room where sleep quickly overtook him.

The next morning when Kimberlee awoke she found both Meg and Christine at the foot of her bed. She slowly stretched her body and smiled at the now 16 year old girls.

"Did I oversleep, have rehearsals begun?" she asked panicking

"No, rehearsals have not begun" Christine stated.

"You must have had a good night, you were smiling in your sleep" Meg said.

"Was I really?" she asked sitting up rather quickly and glancing around the room.

"Your father hasn't been by yet this morning" Meg said smiling with satisfaction in her eyes.

The two girls sat on the edge of her bed and asked Kimberlee to tell them about this mysterious stranger she spent so much time with. Outside the door in the hallway Mme Giry listened as the girls giggled with delight at Kimberlee's tale of romance and first kisses. She alone knew that the man she spoke of was Erik. She made up her mind to speak to him about this. A romance between the two would never be permitted by her father; he had another man in mind for his daughter. If he ever found out about their friendship let alone their relationship the results could be disastrous. Mme Giry had taken care of Erik since he was a boy and cared for him as a son, she had to protect him now, even if it meant protecting him from himself.

**Well?**


	3. Chapter 3 The Past Revisited

**Chapter 3 – The Past Revisited**

Mme Giry entered Erik's home to find him sitting at the organ composing. She came up behind him.

"Good morning Mme, this is an unexpected visit" he remarked without even turning around.

"How did you know it was me and not Kimberlee?"

"I could tell by your perfume, Kimberlee doesn't wear any herself," he turned to face her, "I suspect that is why you are here. You wish to speak to me about Kimberlee."

"Yes Erik I do. I don't want to hurt you, but you two cannot be in a romantic relationship. I have known about your friendship for quite some time now, and I know you are tutoring her singing, but that is as far as this should go."

"I don't know what you are speaking about, Kimberlee and I are merely friends? She is my only friend, other than yourself."

"Erik, don't lie to me. I can see it in your eyes…you are in love with her, and I fear she with you."

"Why should you fear this? You are right; I am in love with her and she with me, what is so wrong with that?"

"Because her father would never permit it, he only knows you as the opera ghost who hides in the shadows."

"Surely Jonathon would want his daughter to be happy and I can make her happy, I really can."

"Erik, look at this situation realistically, you live under the ground with no natural light, and you barely venture out of the opera house. How do you expect to make her happy? She cannot live under the ground forever without any interaction with other people. Erik, unfortunately you have become accustomed to this living, but how could you impose this onto her?"

"I could live above, as long as we are together."

"Erik, listen to yourself, you are making excuses. These are not the words or thoughts of someone in love, but someone who is lusting after another."

Erik took a deep breath and gently released it before speaking.

"Mme, I appreciate your concern, but surely you can appreciate that I would like you to keep your nose out of our business. Allow us to make these decisions on where we go from here, we are both adults now and capable of making these decisions."

"I know you are both adults, but you are young adults who have yet to live in the real world. You live sheltered lives, just be cautious and don't do anything rash. I'll leave you now to your composing, but please consider the things we have discussed."

"I will and thank you for your visit Mme Giry."

Mme Giry left Erik and went up to the dormitories hoping to catch Kimberlee before she left her room. Erik turned back to his organ and began to play a song that he knew Kimberlee enjoyed, she had hummed it often. He wanted to sing it for her later when she came for her lessons. The song was not opera so he was having slight difficulty with it, he had not listened to much of the music Kimberlee enjoyed, but he wanted to.

Mme Giry arrived at Kimberlee's room to find it empty. Knowing she would be at the rehearsals for the performance of Faust everyone was preparing for she made her way to the stage. Sure enough, when she arrived she saw Kimberlee with her father on the stages side having a rather heated discussion. She knew better than to interrupt so she made up her mind to talk to her later.

From the other side of the stage where she stood having yet another argument with her father, Kimberlee saw Mme Giry arrive. She guessed that she must have gone to see Erik; the woman was never late to rehearsals.

"Kimberlee, I asked you a question? Where were you last night? When I came by your room you were not there."

"I told you I was with a friend; I am allowed to spend time with my friends outside of the opera house am I not?"

"Yes of course, but who was this friend? I called everyone I could think of and none of them had seen you since school let out that afternoon."

"Her name is Erica and the reason you don't know her is because she is a new student and she's shy."

"Well I'd like to meet her, I worry about you."

"You know dad, not all young people are drunk drivers who go around killing innocent people. I'm not going to end up like mom did" she said bitterly immediately regretting her decision to bring this topic up and not only because it hurt her father; but her also.

Without even thinking her father slapped her across the face, the reminder of his wife's death was not one he welcomed, especially when for so long he had silently blamed his daughter for his wife's death. The slap was heard by all and everyone stared as Kimberlee's face was beginning to show signs of a bruise. She stared blankly at her father; he had never struck her, even as a child. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the shock set in; she pushed her father aside and excused herself from the stage. She ran to her room while the tears in her eyes began to fall freely. If Erik had been there he certainly would not have stood by and he would have been discovered by all, plus she did not want him to see her this way.

Meg and Christine were worried for their friend, they had all seen father and daughter argue before but he had never struck her. Jonathon hung his head in shame and went to his office, with Michael hot on his heels quietly scolding him for his actions and his secret thoughts which had led to those actions. The two girls looked up at Mme Giry and she gave her silent approval for them to follow her. When they arrived at her room they could hear her sobs through the closed door. They quietly knocked and waited for her to call back.

"Come in" she said trying to hide the quiver in her voice.

The door opened slowly. She quickly dried her eyes and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" Christine asked

"Oh I'm fine, didn't even upset me."

"Then why do you have tear stains on your cheeks" Meg stated.

Kimberlee couldn't hold it in any longer. Her lower lip began to quiver and the tears began to flow again.

"He's never hit me, even when I certainly deserved it. I should never have brought up my mother, it was wrong."

"What happened to your mother, how did she die?" Christine asked

Kimberlee signalled the girls to sit on the bed as she pulled the chair toward them. She tossed the Kleenex box onto the bed and calmed herself before beginning.

"When I lived in California I was your typical teenager. I sang in the school's Jazz choir, had friends, even a boyfriend just before we moved. My friends and I liked to go out on the weekends to whatever party was being thrown that week and the rule was I could go as long as I didn't drink, do drugs or get into a car with someone who had been drinking. Well booze and drugs didn't matter me, or some of my friends, I usually went to these parties to make fun of the idiots who did drink, thoughI'd never tellmy parents that, they wouldn't have approved of that either."

The girls smiled and nodded.

"My mom always told me that if I couldn't get home with someone who was sober that I could call her no matter what time it was and she would come get me. That's what happened that night. That night I was with one of my girlfriends and her new boyfriend and that was the night she decided to get shit faced along with him. So I called my mom around 11:00 to ask her to come get me, but of course I would meet her down the street at the service station so no one knew."

"Of course," both girls said in unison.

"So I said goodnight to Julie and left to meet her. Halfway home we were entering an intersection when all of a sudden a car came barrelling at us toward the passenger side of the car. We swerved to miss it, but the car hit us head on. I remember my mother's arm flying across my chest to hold me back and the sound of glass breaking but I don't remember too much else. When I woke up in the hospital a few days later I had a huge bandage on my head and my chest hurt. I was hooked up to a machine to help me breathe. The doctor told me that I had been trapped in the car crushed between my door and the dashboard and that I had sustained some internal injuries, luckily none too life threatening. It was a miracle that I didn't die there; they had to use the Jaws of Life to pry me out of the car."

Both girls sat in silence and reached for a Kleenex.

"I asked my dad about mom and he started to cry, that's when I knew she was dead. He told me that she had taken off her seatbelt to shield me when she realized that the car was going to collide with me and that it was her who shielded me and not just her arm as I thought. The car was completely totalled, when I went to see what was left I knew it had been a miracle that I had survived and that my mother was my guardian angel that night."

"Do you know who hit your car?"

"It was my girlfriend Julie and her boyfriend. They had left shortly after I did and drove. Both were also killed. I was so angry I couldn't go to her funeral even though we had known each other for most of our lives, not that anyone really blamed me. I regret it now, but before I left California I went to her grave and forgave her for what happened and asked her to forgive me for not going to the funeral and more importantly, not taking her with me to meet my mom. I felt a peace right away and knew that she did forgive me so it helped a bit."

All three girls were now crying again when they heard the call for lunch. They dried their eyes, Kimberlee applied some makeup to cover up the slight bruise on her face and they headed for lunch. When they arrived everyone was very quiet.

"What, you've never seen a woman cry before. Jeez, get a life all of you" Kimberlee said.

Chatter quickly resumed among everyone. Jonathon came to get a plate of food; he needed it after being 'assaulted' by Michael's words to him. He saw his daughter across the room and cautiously walked over to her. They stared at each other for a moment and then Kimberlee wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and whispered in her ear 'I'm sorry'.

"I know you didn't mean it, I'm sorry I brought it up" Kimberlee whispered back.

They continued to hug for a moment more and then parted to get their lunch. Jonathon took a closer look at her face and through the makeup could see a small bruise on her cheek and he truly was sorry he had struck her. Across the room both Mme Giry and Michael stood and smiled.

"At least those two never stay mad at each other for long" Michael said.

"Yes Mr. Lefavre, they have a good relationship."

"You wouldn't have thought that if you knew them years ago. Mother and daughter were closer, but then I suppose that's how it usually is, isn't it?"

"In most cases yes, until the daughter grows up."

Kimberlee had been through enough this morning, Mme Giry decided that one more day before speaking to her about Erik couldn't hurt, could it?


	4. His Gift To Her

_A/N: After much consideration I have decided to go with the masses and keep the song lyrics in the story. I chose these songs that follow because of thier relavance to each part of the story and I feel to remove them will not be good. As I explained in the disclaimer in Chapter 1, a complete "Bibliography" or credit list for each song will be included at the conclusion of this story. Sorry to any one who thinks this is wrong._

**Chapter 4 – His Gift to Her**

Late that same evening Kimberlee was again on the rooftop waiting for Erik, this time she had a shawl. She had brought her sheet music for a song the senior choir would be performing at the Graduation ceremonies in two weeks; she hoped to work on it with Erik during tonight's lesson. The song was "Bridge over Troubled Water". The song itself seemed depressing to sing at the commencement, but the choir had won the championships singing it so the director wanted to perform it once again. She felt a presence behind her and turned around, but there was no one there. She smiled and made her way toward one of the gargoyles on the roof.

She started to sing as she leaned against the gargoyle closing her eyes.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly; when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while; please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free"_

Suddenly another voice joined hers as an arm wrapped around her in a gentle embrace.

"_If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

She spun around in Erik's arms and placed her lips on his in a passionate kiss, which he gladly reciprocated. While they embraced he took his cloak in his hands and enclosed her in it with him holding her tight against his body. He could feel the heat between their two bodies and was sure he could feel her heart beat against his own, matching it's beat with her own. When they parted their lips he continued to hold her in his embrace and she held him against her just as tightly as he her. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in his scent, a scent of freshly carved cedar with a slight musk.

"I'm wearing a shawl tonight, or did you not notice" she said smirking.

"I did, but it is also a very thin shawl and won't keep you warm. Besides, I like holding you in my arms."

"I like it that you like it. I like being in your arms."

He tilted his head down and met her lips in another kiss.

"Come we must go, what have you brought with you?"

"I brought the sheet music to 'Bridge over Troubled Water'. I was hoping that we could practice this tonight, the director has given me the second verse solo and I'm nervous."

"Of course we can go over the song. Then I have a gift for you."

"I like presents" she said taking his hand in hers and leading them toward the door.

"I know you do" he said with a laugh.

They went back into the opera house and quickly made their way to the stage where there was a secret access panel unaware that they had been seen as they entered the passageway.

An hour had already gone by and Kimberlee's voice was beginning to get very tired. Erik signalled her to stop and take a break.

"Kimberlee, you've got the part down perfectly. I don't know why you are so nervous."

"It's one thing to sing in front of total strangers, people who don't see you every day. It's another thing entirely to sing in front of people you know, people who judge you daily."

"If you overwork your voice, you won't be singing in front of everyone, you'll croak like a frog. That would be worse" he said grinning.

"You are not helping here Mr, but you are right. Let's stop for tonight…..so where's my present?"

"Present, what present?"

"You said you had a present for me, or was that your way of getting me down here so you could have your wicked ways with me" she said smirking.

Erik walked toward her, took her hands in his pulling her up out of the chair and lifting her into his arms. She was completely at his mercy and he knew it. He gently kissed her neck and heard her moan. His body began to stir and suddenly his pants began to feel very tight. He was sure that if he made a move to seduce her she would probably be seduced willingly, but he didn't want to rush into it. He didn't want to ruin their friendship or their newfound romance by moving too quickly, so he fought the urge within. He placed her back down onto the ground and kissed her quickly before stepping away.

"Sit down and I shall give you your present."

"What that wasn't it….that was pretty good."

"Perhaps one day, but not tonight."

Kimberlee sat down in her chair and watched as he went to the organ and sat down.

"Now, please remember that I don't listen to much of the same music you listen to, so this is new to me. I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will"

Erik began to play the opening chords to _'You and Me' by Lifehouse_. She closed her eyes as he sang the words and imagined they were written for them alone.

"_What day is it, and in what month,_

_This clock never seemed so alive. _

_I can't keep up,_

_And I can't back down,_

_I've been losing so much time._

_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people_

_With nothing to do and nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me, and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_What are the things that I wanna say,_

_That just aren't coming out right._

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You've got my head spinning,_

_I don't know where to go from here._

_Cause it's you and me_, _and all of the people,_

_With nothing to do and nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me, and all of the people,_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_Something about you now I can't quite figure out._

_Everything she does is beautiful,_

_Everything she does is right._

_Cause it's you and me, and all of the people,_

_With nothing to do and nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me and all of the people,_

_And I don't know why I can' t keep my eyes off of you._

_And me and all of the people,_

_Nothing to do and nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me, and all of the people,_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_What day is it, and in what month,_

_this clock never seemed so alive."_

Erik turned to face Kimberlee when he finished the song. He saw that she was crying and wondered if he had sounded that bad. She looked at him, stood up, walked over to him and sat on his lap claiming his mouth with hers. He placed his hands on her hips and this time it was he who moaned as she parted his lips with her tongue. He could taste the salt in her tears. He was so lost in the kiss he never even realized that she had removed his mask, finally revealing all of himself to her. Only when their lips parted did he realize it, but the look in her eyes was not fear, nor did he have any anger in his toward her for doing it. She looked at him with complete love and trust and touched the side of his face which was disfigured. She kissed the cheek where no one had even touched since he was a child and then looked into his crystal blue eyes with her own hazel ones and smiled.

"You are as handsome as I imagined. The song was beautiful, thank you for singing it to me."

"You're welcome; it was my gift to you since you've given me so much."

"Are you angry with me for removing your mask?" she asked

"I should be, I never wanted you to see this," he said motioning to his face, "but I'm not. If there is one person I want to share all of me with, it's you my love."

"And I want to share all of me with you, but you were right when you said we should wait. Our time will come…though it feels so right now."

"Then I'd better get you back to your room where you can come back to your senses….you'll have to get off my lap for us to go."

"I'm not ready to go just yet. Could you just play for me a while and let me listen."

"For a short while yes."

Kimberlee smiled and walked back over to her chair. Erik turned to the organ and began to play a song that had been flowing through his mind and heart since their first kiss only the night before, a song he was composing just for her. When Erik turned to face her he could see that she had fallen asleep so he carefully scooped her up and carried her back to her room. He carefully laid her on the bed and brushed her hair off her face, stroking her softly as not to wake her. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you" he whispered to her.

"I love you too" she whispered back.


	5. Discovered

**Chapter 5 - Discovered**

The next couple of weeks went by rather quickly. Kimberlee had given her prom gown design to the seamstress and was at yet another fitting. She had managed to talk one of her school friends into helping with Erik's outfit. After store hours they went up to her friend's father's shop for a fitting. When they arrived her friend was there waiting.

"There you two are, I was beginning to worry."

"Sorry Connie, but we had a hard time getting away tonight. My father has been keeping an extra eye on me these last few days."

"Well duh, he probably suspects something. Why else would you be sneaking around the catacombs and sneaking away at night?"

"He doesn't know about us…or do you think he does?" she asked looking at Erik.

"I haven't the faintest, but I would watch out for Joseph Buquet. He's been leering at you more than usual lately."

"That man is so creepy. Erik's right; watch out for him."

"So where is your dad, if we are going to have this costume ready in time, we'd better get a move on. The prom is only 2 weeks away now."

"He's at the coffee house getting us some java, what else is new. Come on Erik, I've got it set out for you in the change room."

"Thank you Connie," Erik said, then turning his attention to Kimberlee, "you stay here and don't peek."

"I wouldn't dream of it" she said as she gave him a smile.

"Though if my imagination is any good, he's very hot under all that black" she whispered to Connie.

Both girls burst out laughing, just then Connie's father walked into the shop with four coffees in hand.

"Good evening ladies and what is so funny might I ask?"

"You don't want to know dad, girl stuff."

"I see…here's one for you my dear and one for you Kim."

"Thank you sir, Erik is in the change room and will be out in a moment."

"Ahhh, I get it. Tell me, does your father have any idea who you are taking to the prom or does he know anything about Erik?"

"No sir, he doesn't. Erik has always kept to himself at the opera house, ever since I've known him anyway. He is only known as the opera ghost and for now wishes to remain that way."

"Yes, but if you care for him and he for you, surely your father would be happy for you. I know I would want to know the mystery man my daughter spends her time with" looking at Connie, "Ahem."

"I told you dad, you can't meet him until prom. I don't want you scaring him away."

Erik exited the backroom and came onto the floor.

"How do I look?"

Kimberlee's jaw hit the floor. He was so dashing, so handsome in a perfect black tuxedo. The mask she had helped him design would look absolutely stunning with it. Connie looked over at her friend and closed her mouth.

"You're beginning to drool, that's not very attractive."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really, I doubt my date will look that good. Erik, well done, you've managed to make our friend her speechless."

Erik blushed and took a bow.

"This isn't fair though, I have yet to see her gown."

"And you are not going to, it's bad luck before the prom" Connie said.

"I thought that was weddings…oh" he smiled.

"And we'll take our leave now. Dad, good job, we'll see you boys shortly."

"Behave yourselves," Connie's father warned.

"Never" Kimberlee replied smirking.

The girls exited the men's shop and went down the street to the bookstore. Once out of sight of the shop, Kimberlee slapped Connie on the arm jokingly.

"I can't believe you told him my dress looked like a wedding dress. Now he's going to freak."

"I didn't say anything of the sort; he said those words, not me."

"Yeah, but you sure left it open didn't you. 'You can't see her dress now it's bad luck'" she repeated.

"Yeah, well what did you want me to say, besides he smiled when he said it."

"Now he's going to have these visions of me in a white wedding gown, when that's not what my dress is at all."

"Shh, Lauren Simms is over there. If she hears us, your father and all of Paris will find out about Erik."

Both girls stopped talking but couldn't contain their laughter. Connie meant well, well actually she meant badly (in a good way). Lauren came over to them and they spoke with her briefly keeping all topics school related. After a while they excused themselves and made their way back to the shop. When they arrived Erik was just coming out of the changing room and gathering his cloak to leave.

"Alright Erik, so the night of the prom Kimberlee and yourself will come here to get ready. The arrangements have already been made for her to do so, but I'm afraid your father will probably want to be here to take pictures and such."

"Probably," she remarked.

"So may I suggest that you introduce this young man to your father as someone you met at school? This will protect your identity at the opera and from her father's wrath when he finds she has a date he knows nothing of."

"We'll figure something out, thanks again for everything sir" Erik said shaking the man's hand.

"You are welcome, both of you. I hope things will work out for you."

The two of them left and headed down the street back toward the opera house. At first they walked in silence, and then Erik took her hand in his and pulled her toward him and into an alleyway. He lifted her hand and gently kissed it looking into her eyes as he did so. He did not like what he saw there, he saw worry.

"What's wrong my love? I thought you liked the tux."

"I do, but Connie's dad was right, I have to introduce you to my father. If I don't, pardon my language here, but he's going to shit bricks. I remember back when Jacob and I started dating. I've never seen a man so determined to break someone."

"How do you mean?"

"You've heard of the third degree right?"

"Yes."

"Well my father gave Jacob the sixth degree, had a background check done, fingerprints, not literally but, well you get what I mean."

"He was merely protecting you."

"Yeah, well I'm surprised there was a second date after that. Although when I think back now, I think I know why."

"Why is that?"

"He just wanted to get into my pants and probably figured since I was a junior at the time that I would sleep with him, no problem. Yeah right, I never even kissed him or let him kiss me. It was a good thing we moved when we did."

"Then your father was right to be suspicious of him, though I think that he will see that my intentions are honourable."

"Yeah right, do you realize that over the last two weeks we've done almost everything but actually have sex?" she asked smirking.

"Well, alright, almost honourable" he said and then he kissed her.

"Come on Mr, we have to get back before anyone notices we are gone."

"You mean before Mme Giry notices."

"Yes, and we have to work out a story to tell my father of you. If you're going to meet him, you'd better be prepared."

"Then let's get going" he said leading the way back.

They entered the opera house through a secret door in the west side of the house, went through the chapel where Erik met Christine for her singing lessons and down to the labyrinth below. They arrived quickly to Erik's home through a secret door and were greeted by something either of them had seen coming. Sitting in Kimberlee's chair was…Mr. Lefavre.


	6. Meet The Parent

**Chapter 6 – Meet the Parent**

"Well, good evening you two. I hope you don't mind, but I thought it best to wait for my niece here, since this is where I assumed she would return."

"Uncle Michael, how did you find this place?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us first?" he asked holding out his hand to Erik.

"Monsieur, I will gladly introduce myself if you will first answer the question asked of you. How did you find my home?"

"I followed Kimberlee down here this evening. I saw her take off early from supper and went to make sure she was alright."

"I didn't even hear you."

"Well let me tell you young lady, you are very lucky that it was me and not your father who followed you here, or as the saying goes, 'Lucy, you've got some explaining to do'."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well first off I'm going to introduce myself. Michael Lefavre, part owner and manager of the Opera Populaire, and you are sir?"

"My name is Erik, but you know me as your obedient servant, the Opera Ghost."

"Well, Mr. OG, it's nice to finally put a face with the name. And if I may say you are taller in person than I imagined you" he said shaking Erik's hand.

"Thank you sir, I think. So what do you intend to do now?"

"Well first of all I guess I'll have to ask you both a few questions first and then decide. Number one, how long have you lived down here Erik?"

"9 years."

"And how long have you two known each other?"

"We met our first week here, we've been friends since" Kimberlee said taking Erik's hand in her own.

"I see, and when did your friendship become more?" he asked noting the joined hands

"Two weeks ago, though I have been in love with Kimberlee for quite some time before telling her. I didn't know she felt the same until recently."

Kimberlee smiled at him and clutched his hand tighter.

"Okay, last question. And I'll know if you two are lying by your reaction. Have you had sex and if not do you intend to?"

"No we have not and whether or not we intend to is really none of your business Uncle Michael. That is a decision we will make for ourselves."

"Let me," Erik said hushing her. "She is right when she says that no we have not, but as to your second question. Yes, I'm sure one day we will want to take that step but as to when I can not tell you. I suppose we will cross that bridge when we get to it."

Michael took a moment to digest all that he had been told. He walked over to the bench where they sat and put his hand onto his niece's shoulder.

"Well I suppose we'd better come up with a story to tell your father, because you certainly won't want to tell him that."

Kimberlee jumped up and squealed as she hugged her Uncle. He had accepted Erik and that gave her the confidence she was going to need to tell her father. Erik stood up and shook Michael's hand. Then the three of them got to work on a story that Jonathon would believe.

The next day was Friday and Erik was waiting for Kimberlee outside the school in the car her Uncle drove to pick her up this day. Here's how the scenario was going to play out. She was to be picked up from school and she would bring home a young man that she was interested in. Now Jonathon already knew that Michael had met him because he often picked her up at school, so he knew this young man had already been asked certain questions; but there was no harm in repeating one or two, right? The three of them would arrive at the opera house and would go to her father's office. There he would be pleasant and listen to what they had to say. He would then give his approval for the prom, because if he didn't she would just go with him anyway and might do something out of character just to spite him, at least that's what Michael told him.

Jonathon Shaw stood at his window and saw his friend's car pull up and watched as the three occupants got out. The first thing he noticed about Erik was his dress, black from head to toe. 'Must be one of those gothic types' he thought to himself, he couldn't have been further from the truth if he'd tried. 'Get your arm off her shoulder' he thought as he watched them climb the stairs, Kimberlee pointing out certain areas of the building's architecture (like Erik didn't already know, but that was part of the rouse). He sat at his desk and pretended that he was busy so they wouldn't know he had been spying. He was going to make sure he followed his gut this time, no matter what Michael said, he didn't want his daughter dating another guy like Jacob who only wanted one thing. He heard a quiet knock on his door.

"Come in" he said.

As the door opened and they entered, he closed the book he had been pretending to work in and placed his hands on his desk top.

"Dad, is this a bad time, because we could come back later if you want?"

"No, now is fine. Please come in, you must be…" he said reaching out his hand.

"Erik" Michael said

"Ah yes, that's right. Please sit down" he said as he shook Erik's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Shaw, I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me on such short notice."

"Not a problem, I'm always interested in knowing who my daughter's friends are. So how long have you two known each other?"

"I moved here to Paris six months ago."

"We met in Math class, he's really helped me boost my grade up since I started working with him" Kimberlee said.

Michael gave Kimberlee a look that said not to try so hard, 'just relax' he said to her silently. Erik squeezed her hand.

"Well thank you for that, I'm afraid she inherited my poor math skills, but her writing and vocal skills are tops."

"Yes, I've heard her sing in the choir, she is very good. So Kimberlee tells me that you once lived in California, why would you leave the US and move to Paris?"

"When I was a child my parents and I had a summer home here in Paris. I had decided long ago that when Kimberlee was old enough I would bring her here to experience Paris, when my wife passed away it helped me make that decision a permanent one."

"I know they are very late, but please accept my condolences, to lose someone you love is very hard."

"Thank you, what do your parents do?"

"I am afraid that they are both deceased, they died just over a year ago now. I am, what did you call it Kim?"

"An emancipated minor."

"Yes, that's it. Well I was, I am now of legal age and therefore no longer thought of as a minor."

"So you are graduating a year late?"

"Yes, I took a year after my parents death to settle things and grieve for them, unfortunately I still needed a few credits to graduate so I stayed an extra year, and I'm glad I did" he said taking Kim's hand in his again.

Jonathon prepared for the assault.

"Okay, enough idle chit chat. Michael, would you please escort Kim out, I don't want her interrupting."

"Jonathon you promised."

"Yeah, well I lied. So sue me."

"I just might" Michael said.

"Dad, please don't do anything to embarrass me, I'm begging you."

"I will, I promise, now go."

Michael took Kimberlee's arm and walked her out. Before the door closed Erik silently told her not to worry, he'd be fine. Kimberlee said a silent prayer as she and Michael walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry, Erik knows what to do, he knows your father. After all, he's been observing us for years. Now I think we should get you to the seamstress if you are going to make sure your dress fits."

Kimberlee gave him a quick hug and they headed off to the seamstress room.

"Now Erik, we get down to it. How old are you?" Jonathon asked

"Twenty."

"Serious relationships, how many and for how long?"

"None sir and before you ask, my intentions are honourable. I do not intend to disgrace yourself or hurt your daughter. You might think that we are rushing things, but I assure you that I love her deeply and will not do anything to push her."

"So what you are saying is that you don't expect _anything_ out of this relationship?"

"What I am saying sir is that I respect your daughter and the choices she has made for herself and will not work to compromise her morals."

"Well…" Jonathon paused, "Forgive me, but I will give you a chance. My daughter is all I have and I will do anything to protect her. She may be eighteen now, but she is still my little girl."

"I understand" 'better than you can know' he thought to himself.

"So I suppose you wish to take her to the prom then?"

"Yes sir, I have asked her but I wanted to make sure I had your approval first."

"You've got it. Now you'd better go find her before she and my friend send in the police to see if you are still alive."

"Sounds good, thank you Mr. Shaw."

"One more thing before you go Erik."

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind my asking…why do you wear the mask?"

"I was born with a deformity caused by an infection in the womb. My face is scarred on this side and I do not wish to have people stare at it."

"I'm sorry; I hope I didn't offend you by asking about it…I was just curious."

"I can see where Kimberlee gets her curiosity from. Have a good day" Erik said shaking his hand.

"Good day Erik. I hope to see you again soon."

And this time, Jonathon Shaw really meant it when he said that; however, there was a feeling in his gut that he couldn't shake. Something wasn't completely right with this. He had a nagging feeling that something terrible was about to happen.


	7. Before The Prom

**Chapter 7 – Before the Prom**

**2 weeks later**

The day of the prom had finally arrived. Mme Giry, along with Meg and Christine, was helping Kimberlee to get ready. Her dress had been delivered to Connie's home the night before and now sat on a mannequin waiting to be put on. Christine stared at the dress with awe, she couldn't believe the Kimberlee had designed this dress herself and now here it was. She hoped that maybe one day when she got married that Kimberlee might let her borrow the dress. Mme Giry fussed over how the girls hair had to be done up, the girls telling her one way and she arguing back.

"Maman, why don't you just let the stylist do their hair the way they want?"

"Because I know both you girls will like these styles" she said directing at Connie and Kimberlee.

"Mme Giry, I appreciate you taking on my mother's role today, but please…I really would like my hair curled and pinned up this way" Kim said.

She looked at Mme Giry with her deep hazel eyes and she finally gave in.

"Alright, but will you at least consider this beaded hair net? It will look absolutely gorgeous with your dress?"

"I think that would be good," turning to the stylist, "don't you think so?"

"Darling, you are going to be a masterpiece. Your date won't know what hit him."

"Just what I was hoping for" she remarked quietly to Connie beside her.

Mme Giry went over to where her daughter and Christine were sitting patiently. She gave each of the girls some money and told them to make sure they returned home by five o'clock, no later. Now that hair was done, it was off to have their makeup done. While Connie went first, Mme Giry took this opportunity to talk with Kimberlee alone.

"Kimberlee, I am glad that your father approved of Erik taking you this evening."

"I'm glad too Madame.

"I wanted to speak with you privately about something very important, but I was not sure how to approach the subject."

"If you want to talk to me about sex, my mother already did that?"

"Don't worry, it's not sex I want to talk about, it's Erik. I have taken care of him since he was a boy. He is like a son to me and I care about you both very much, I just don't want to see either of you hurt."

"We are not going to get hurt. We haven't made any decisions one way or another. I mean we've only been a 'couple' now for a little over a month."

"Yes, that is true, but you two have been seeing each other for two years now and have a relationship that is deeper than any I have ever seen. You two are well beyond the complications of first love, a new relationship. You both feel for each other so much more than I ever felt for my husband, God rest his soul, and I loved him very much."

"I think I understand what you are saying, that our romantic relationship started well before we realized. Our friendship was just a stepping stone to the inevitable."

"Yes and that kind of love is very rare and not always easy. Do you remember when you first had feelings for him?"

"It was that first night when I met him. I had gotten lost in the passageway and he helped me. When he bandaged up my hand and I looked into his eyes, I knew I was a goner that I could definitely get lost in those eyes."

"He felt the same way too; when I saw him shortly after that I could tell something had changed. He had the same look in his eyes that you had, like you had found your soul mate. Promise me that you will always be honest with him and allow him to be honest with you."

"I will thank you Madame."

"And most importantly, have fun tonight. I don't want to see you back at the opera house until morning, enjoy all that this night has to offer."

"We will."

Mme Giry hugged Kimberlee careful not to touch her hair. Then it was her turn to have her makeup done so she went over to the chair and sat down. When they all left the salon a while later both girls looked incredible. They had 2 hours before their dates were due to pick them up so they went back to Connie's, put in a movie and ordered a pizza.

Meanwhile, at Michael's apartment Connie's date Paul and Erik were "getting ready" themselves. Their tuxes had been delivered to the apartment the day before and they were waiting to be put on. When they arrived Michael had set up his PS2 and set out some games for them to play. They were currently trying to save Middle Earth from the Wizard Sauron and eating a pizza. Erik looked at the clock and noticed that they had just over an hour left before they had to go pick up the girls so he and Paul went and showered, combed their hair and put on their tuxes. Michael was now helping with the final touches.

"Okay boys, checklist time. Hair, check, teeth, check, protection, and I mean you Paul," he smirked, "check. Corsages for the girls?"

"In the refrigerator," Erik said.

"Alright boys, I think you are ready to go, we'll just wait for the limousine driver to call up and then you'll be on your way."

"Cool," Paul said.

Erik walked into the kitchen to retrieve the corsages. He held Kimberlee's in his hands for a moment and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Michael asked

"Yeah, I'm just nervous. I've never been to a formal party before, in fact this last month is probably the longest amount of time I've ever spent away from my opera house."

"It's okay to be scared. Look as uncomfortable as this is for me, I would feel better if you had this with you" he said placing a condom into Erik's hand.

"Why are you giving me this? She's your niece."

"That's why I'm giving it to you. Just put it in your back pocket and keep it just in case."

Erik did as he was told and gave Michael a puzzled look.

"I know you two have only been 'official' for a month now, but you two are soul mates, I'm sure of it. It's bound to happen sooner or later….later would be better, but at least I know you are prepared."

"This is going to embarrass the hell out of me, but since I've pretty much lived my entire life underground with very little human contact, I feel it's a legitimate question."

"What's that?"

"How do you use one of these?"

"Oh boy, am I glad you asked me that before anything happened. Come on" Michael said grabbing a banana from the counter.

They went into the bathroom and closed the door. Paul never noticed, he was to busy fighting the Urukai to notice anything.

And that ladies and gentlemen is when the Phantom of the Opera had his first sex education class, thirty minutes before the senior prom.


	8. A Night To Remember

**Chapter 8 – A Night to Remember**

"Girls, would you get down here, you are making your dates very nervous." Connie's father yelled up the stairs.

"We're coming; we want to make a grand entrance you know." Connie yelled back.

"Any grander an entrance and we'll be going to the high school reunion" Paul whispered to Erik. He stifled a laugh.

First Connie came down the stairs, her father happily snapping pictures as she came down. She wore an elegant red satin gown with a light black slip underneath to give it a darker look. The dress hung off her shoulders and around her neck she wore her mother's pearl necklace and matching earrings. When she arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Paul carefully pinned her corsage to her gown and then they turned to look at the top of the stairs. Paul shifted Erik over so he could receive his date.

Kimberlee started down the stairs and immediately saw the stunned look on both her father's face and Erik's. Her gown was white with layers upon layers of fabric on the skirt. On the outer layer there were sparkling jewels placed around to catch the light and make it sparkle. The bodice of the dress was form fitting and also hung off the shoulders. It was tight around the waist and supported her breasts perfectly without any effort whatsoever. Her shoes were one inch heels covered in the same satin fabric used on the dress. It matched her white jewelled mask perfectly. Erik's heart stopped beating momentarily and his breath caught in his throat, she was something out of his dreams. He had to pinch his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs her father suddenly realized that he had forgotten to take pictures. He lifted the camera and took some pictures as Erik carefully pinned her corsage on. Then they all turned to face the families and have some more pictures taken. Once the kids had enough of that they said goodnight and went out to the waiting limousine. Once inside he held Kimberlee close and quietly whispered into her ear.

"You are a vision."

"Thank you, you are very handsome yourself."

"I only hope that tonight I can fulfill your dreams" he whispered back.

"Being here with you tonight is all I've dreamed about for a long time Erik. I love you."

"I love you too" he said and then he kissed her gently caressing her lips with his own.

Too soon they arrived at the hotel where the prom was being held. The men got out first and then helped their dates out of the limo. The driver gave Erik his card and told him to ring him when they were ready to leave and he would come around to pick them up. Erik thanked him and then looked ahead as people in gowns and tuxes went into the large ballroom. This was the first time he had ever been to a party with such a large group of people, and his nervousness was beginning to show.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here with you" Kim said taking his hand.

"I know" he said taking her arm and placing it through his own.

They entered the ballroom and the first thing Erik noticed was how the lights reflected perfectly off Kimberlee's dress. The room was awash in silver and gold decorations, reflective mirrors, there were even balloons laid on the dance floor that seemed to move in perfect time with the dancers. There were food and drink tables off to the side and various places for people to sit down and visit with friends. In front of them leading to the dance floor was a grand staircase and as they began their descent it seemed the entire room suddenly stopped and was staring at them. The deejay started to play a new song, _'I Still Believe In You' by Vince Gill_ and both Erik and Kim smiled. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs couples were once again in each other's arms, people stood at the punch table and in other various spots around the room. Paul and Connie came over to the couple.

"Wow, now that was some entrance. You two looked absolutely perfect."

"Yeah, I think you two are probably the best dressed couple here, except maybe for us" Paul said.

Connie dragged Paul onto the dance floor leaving Erik and Kimberlee by themselves. They both stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do now. This was the first "public" date they had been on and was really like a first date. Neither knew quite what to do now. As if fate had heard and understood their predicament, the deejay started to play another song that Kimberlee knew well and one that would be easy to dance to. The song was _'On The Verge' by Collin Raye_. She turned to face Erik and held out her hand.

"Sir, will you honour me with a dance?"

"I believe it is I who am supposed to ask you?"

"Maybe, but if we don't hurry then the song will be over."

"Then I accept" he said taking her hand his and allowing her to lead him to the dance floor. They didn't leave the dance floor all night except for a drink here and there.

The prom itself ended at midnight and Kimberlee couldn't find Connie and Paul anywhere. Erik went to telephone the driver while she looked for them. She found a couple of their friends, Angela and David and found out that they had gotten a room upstairs for the night, so Kimberlee offered them a ride in their limo since their ride had also ditched them. The three came outside and waited with Erik. Once inside Angela started talking.

"So Erik, did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes I did, did you?"

"Oh yeah, say we are heading to this party at so and sops house, can't remember whose party it is, but they have a house on the lake. Do you want to come too?"

"I don't know, what do you think love?" he asked Kimberlee

"I suppose we could go for a while, but we won't have a ride home afterwards" she said.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of that. That settles it….sir?" he called out

"Yes sir."

"Angela why don't you give the man the address; and if you could drop us off there please sir, we'd appreciate it."

"Sure thing."

Angela gave the driver the address and once they all arrived they got out of the limo and Erik paid the man for the evening. When they entered the house the party was in full swing. People were passing out drinks and girls were dancing on tables. This was certainly a far cry from the prom they had just attended where all these people had been on their absolute best behaviour, people were behaving like animals. Erik just stared completely dumbfounded. Kimberlee poked him in the ribs and smiled up at him.

"Welcome to your first 'wreck the house' party. If you want to keep your senses, don't take anything offered, get your own drinks."

"Got it, so this is what goes on at a house party?" he asked as they made their way out onto the back porch

"Only when the partygoers are kids, adults contain themselves…sort of. I used to go to parties like this back in California with my friends and we'd laugh at all the idiots drinking and making fools of themselves."

Erik and Kimberlee laughed quietly and then looked back through the porch door.

"I see what you mean" he said.

Erik brushed back a piece of her hair that had fallen to her cheek and held his hand in place. Under the moonlight shining brightly on them she was breathtaking. Her face had a halo around it caused by the light, she looked like porcelain. She in turn was looking at him, into his eyes. They shimmered like diamonds in the moonlight; she knew she could get lost in those eyes for a very long time. She lifted her hand to his which was rested on her cheek and then leaned up toward him for a kiss. He leaned in toward her and met her lips. Their kiss started innocently enough but soon emotion overtook them and they became much more passionate.

He wrapped his arms around her careful not to crush her dress and she reciprocated. They held each other in the embrace for a while looking out onto the lake. Erik placed a kiss on her neck and then excused himself for a moment. Kimberlee stood on the porch looking out on the water when suddenly a hand was on her shoulder.

"Earth to Kim, where are you?" Angela asked her

"Somewhere far away from here, somewhere Erik and I can just be"

"Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"Yes I am…Angela I really think I'm ready to be with him and I think he feels the same way."

"That's great, but where did he go?"

"He said he had to make a quick call and that he'd be right back."

The girls continued to talk for a few minutes, Kimberlee asking questions about what to expect the first time etc. Inside, Erik had telephoned for a carriage to pick them up, he knew someone who operated the horse drawn tours and called in a favour. He then found David and pulled him aside.

"David I have something important I need to ask you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I know you and I just met tonight but I was wondering if I could ask you about…you know?"

"Oh…are you thinking that tonight might be the night you and she are together?"

"Yes and I think she wants it too. I feel weird asking you this because you are her friend, but believe me it was more difficult having her Uncle put a condom into my hand earlier."

"So he obviously thought that you two might do the deed."

"How did you know what to do? There's not exactly a manual on how your first time should be?"

"I'll tell you what my brother told me. It comes to you naturally, you do what feels right. Now I suggest you go find Kimberlee and get a move on, I take it you are not staying."

"This isn't really my thing, I'm not too fond of crowds and right now I just want to be alone with her. I do love her David."

"I know you do and I think you two make a good couple…so does Angela. Good luck Erik."

"Thanks David."

Erik went back to the porch and found Kimberlee now alone, Angela had gone back inside to find David. He walked up behind her and gently wrapped his cloak around her holding her close. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck as he swept her hair aside. She shivered against him but it wasn't from the cool night air.

"If you are ready to go I have arranged a romantic ride for us this evening. Our carriage should be arriving momentarily" he said in her ear.

"Sounds good, this party was beginning to bore me anyhow" she said turning to face him.

He saw desire in her eyes and she in his. They both knew in that instant that tonight would be the night they would consummate their love, when their two souls would become one. They made their way around the side of the house so not to draw attention to themselves and met the carriage in the front. Erik helped her in and then stepped in after her. From inside Angela and David watched and she turned to him and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Now why don't you do things like that for me?"

"Stick around long enough babes and maybe I will someday."

The carriage made it's way back to the opera house entering from the west side as not to wake anyone or be noticed. They very cautiously made their way below to Erik's home. When they arrived he lit some candles and she turned on the CD player. Music filled the room and she gently took Erik's hand in hers and silently asked him if he wanted to dance with her once more. He wrapped his arms around her both knowing that they had now reached the point of no return.


	9. The Point Of No Return

**Chapter 9 – The Point of No Return**

They held each other close and danced to the song _You and I by Michael Buble_. Erik bent his head to kiss her and while they kissed, Kimberlee began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He pulled back to look at her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her softly

"As sure as I am that I'm in love with you," she said placing her hand on his cheek, "and have been since the day we met."

"I think I've fallen in love with you too, these feelings are all new to me," he quietly admitted to her.

"Well at least you're honest" she replied smiling at him.

Erik looked into her eyes, his eyes a deeper green than she had ever seen, as she reached up to take off his mask. She saw fear in his eyes as she gently removed the porcelain mask that hid his face from her. She did not look upon him with fear and disgust but with love, seeing the man truly behind the mask. She captured his lips in another kiss as she continued to undo the buttons on his shirt, running her hands along the smooth skin of his chest and then removing the shirt.

Erik began to place gentle kisses along Kimberlee's jawline, down the side of her neck and along her collarbone while he slowly undid the zipper of her dress. When he slipped his hand inside the dress and brushed her back gently she let out a moan which suddenly left him feeling lightheaded. He claimed her lips once more and she gently parted them inviting him in. As they kissed he undid the zipper all the way and let the dress fall from her to the floor. Shocked with the feel of the cool air on her skin and the sudden knowledge of her near nakedness she pulled away from him blushing at her sudden embarrassment. Erik looked into her eyes with concern.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, that's not it," she laughed nervously, "I just was shocked by the cool air."

"We don't have to do this Kimberlee if you don't want to. It's not too late to back out."

"I know that, but I'm not backing out. I want to be with you tonight and always."

Her eyes told him that she was not lying and that she was sure this is what she wanted so he lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed gently slipping her shoes off her feet and removing his also.

"You are gorgeous, I believe that the black undergarments are just the right touch."

"This isn't fair you know," she said smiling.

"What's not fair my dear?"

"I'm practically naked and you still have your trousers on."

"Would you like me to take them off for you?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to remove them...after all you did get to remove my dress without any help from me."

"Be my guest," he said smirking at her.

Kimberlee kneeled on the edge of the bed and kissed his collarbone. He lifted his arms to hold her but she stopped him placing them back at his sides.

"No touching, for the moment."

"Alright," he said trying to keep control of himself.

She ran her hands down his arms and then up his torso while placing gentle kisses across his broad chest. His muscles were firm and accentuated in all the right places, he reminded her of a Greek god. She could feel him tensing up, trying to keep control and let her continue her exploration. She glanced up at him and smiled, that was it, he couldn't take it, he placed his hands around her waist and kissed her. While he kissed her she undid his trousers and slid them down past his hips, he did the rest. He pressed against her and she lay back on the bed allowing him to lay above her.

They continued their exploration of each other wanting to remember everything from this evening, their first time together. Playing in the background was a song so perfect for this moment that they couldn't have planned it any better if they had tried, _I Wanna Be With You by Mandy Moore_. Now fully undressed the desire they felt for each other was now part of the room. When they finally came together for the first time the pain that Kimberlee felt as she and Erik were joined was overshadowed by the ecstasy she felt. They rode the wave together slowly wanting to fully experience this night and remember it forever. They climaxed together, Kimberlee digging her nails into Erik's back branding him as hers and he crying out her name claiming her as his own.

A while later they lay together, Kimberlee with her hand laid upon his bare chest and Erik with his arms around her with his hand resting on her back. They were breathless and silent basking in the afterglow of what had just occurred between them. They had shared their first kiss together and now shared the most intimate of acts with each other, it felt right. Erik glanced down toward Kimberlee and thought back to that first night he'd met her. As if reading his mind, she spoke.

"Did you imagine this happening when we met two years ago?" she asked lazily while running her fingers across his chest.

"Honestly...no...I just wanted you out of my house," he chuckled.

"What changed, what made you want to keep seeing me?"

"That night when I bandaged your hand I looked into your eyes and I saw myself in them. I felt drawn to you for some unspoken reason."

"I felt the same way, I couldn't explain it then and I probably couldn't even now. This night was perfect, it was everything I've dreamed of and more, thank you."

"Believe me when I say it was my pleasure. I wouldn't trade this night or how I feel right now for anything in the world."

Kimberlee leaned up and he met her with a kiss. When she broke away from the kiss she proceeded to kiss and gently bite his neck, this sent shockwaves through his body. He lifted her head with his hand and tried to once again take control of the situation. He moved her onto her back and with silent permission from her slowly made love to her a second time that night savouring every moment of it.

**A/N: If you are reading this story please review and let me know what you think...good or bad (good preferred of course). Should I continue to post the story (it's 21 chapters in total) or should I just delete it? I won't post any more until I get at least 5 reviews, is that really so much to ask for?...so click that little button at the bottom of the screen and fill me in. Ciao**


	10. A Choice To Be Made

**Chapter 10 – A Choice to be Made**

As the months went by, Mme Giry, Michael Lefavre and Jonathon Shaw had begun to notice a change in Kimberlee. She was no longer an immature teenager but a young woman, a young woman who was beginning to tire more and more easily. This fact worried both Michael and Mme Giry for they suspected the cause for this could be of Erik and Kimberlee's own doing. This particular evening after ballet practice Mme Giry went to Kimberlee's room to talk with her, at her uncle's request. When she got to the door she quietly knocked to request entrance.

"Come in" she heard.

"How are you this evening my dear?"

"I'm fine Madame, I know I've been tired lately but I assure you I am fine."

"Your Uncle and I are both worried for you, we only want what is best for you…and Erik" she stated quietly.

"I know and I assure you that we are fine; you both have nothing to worry about."

"You two are intimate are you not?"

"Yes and we are using protection so I can't possibly be pregnant. If I promise to stay here in my room this evening and get a good night's sleep will you stop worrying?"

"It would be start, but you had better stay here. I will be keeping a more watchful eye on you tonight" she said with a smile.

"I promise."

With that said Mme Giry took her leave and bid Kimberlee goodnight. When she was alone once again in her room she turned to her desk and looked at the envelopes sitting on her desktop. They were both rather full from the University of California and the University of Las Vegas. She had applied to many schools for the Bachelor of Arts Degree, planning to use it to go into teaching. She picked up the first envelope and carefully opened it removing the contents; she read the first lines of the letter in her hands.

'Dear Ms. Shaw,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend studies at the University of California, Los Angeles in the Bachelor of Arts program. As per your request you have been accepted to begin your studies starting in the Spring semester provided you choose to still attend our institution.

Please inform us before the 1st of November with your decision. Should you choose to attend UCLA please send your tuition and book deposit before the above mentioned date also to assure your place.

We look forward to assisting you in your post secondary education and helping you to reach all the goals you set for yourself.

Sincerely,'

A huge smile spread across her face as she put down the letter, class schedule, program guide etc and reached for the other envelope. The letter inside stated the same information along with all the same inserts for her to make her decision with. She wanted to get up and go to Erik to share her good news but she had made a promise to Mme Giry and she would keep it. The woman had been kind to her since her arrival and along with her Uncle had kept the true nature of her relationship with Erik a secret from her father. She lay down on her bed and pulled the covers over herself. She knew Erik would be sad that she hadn't come tonight but he would understand her promise. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as the sounds of music were faint in the distance, gently wafting up to the dormitories.

In the chapel where Christine would go to light a candle for her father, she was singing scales and developing her voice with her 'Angel of Music'. Christine's voice was developing well, Erik was certain that one day soon she would take over the stage as diva from Carlotta. He looked at her and noticed how well she had also developed as a young woman and began to feel affection for her in a way that was not appropriate. He knew he was in love with Kimberlee and that she held his heart and to have feelings like this stirring within him was betraying her. He closed his eyes and calmed his now rapid breathing and slowed his heart rate.

"Christine that is enough for this evening."

"Was I not to your liking angel?" she asked innocently

'You are very much to my liking that is what's wrong' he thought to himself. "You sounded wonderful tonight, but it is late and you will be missed if you do not return."

"Yes of course, thank you teacher. Good night" she replied.

"Good night."

Christine turned to the door and left the chapel quickly quietly making her way back to the dormitories. Erik turned in the passageway he was in and made his way below. When he arrived home he noticed that Kimberlee was not there nor was there any sign that she had been. He had rather hoped she would be, he very much needed her company this evening.

The next morning Kimberlee woke feeling very rested and stretched her body so she could get up. She got washed and dressed and picking up both letters made her way to her fathers office hoping he would be in already. She heard a noise from inside and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jonathon Shaw said.

"Good morning dad, how are you?"

"Fine, how are you feeling, you've been tired lately?"

"I'm fine, well rested in fact this morning. I think I've just been worrying too much the last few weeks."

"Worrying about what honey?"

"I got a couple of letters back from the schools I applied to."

"Which schools?" he said leaning in

"UCLA and UNLV, both have accepted me."

"Those were your two top choices were they not?"

"Yes, now I guess I'll just have to decide if I want to go to school in the desert or on the beach" she said smiling.

"No, that's not how you decide which school to go to. Now you look over the courses and decide which program is for you."

"Yeah that too."

"When is the deadline to let them know?"

"November 1st"

"That doesn't leave you with much time, only a couple of weeks so I guess you'd better get cracking and let me know where to send the cheque."

"Thanks dad," she said getting up and hugging him tightly.

"Now go get yourself something to eat and why don't you go out somewhere today. You are beginning to look very pale, you need some sun."

"Yes father" she said as she left the office.

Once she was done her breakfast she went into the diva's dressing room and slid the mirror door open slipping behind it. She closed the door once inside the passageway and lit the candle that was left for her there. Making her way down the hallway she then descended the stairs to the underground lake. She stepped into the boat waiting there and gently rowed to the other side where Erik waited for her. When she arrived he was no where in sight so she quietly went and checked his bed where she found him sleeping peacefully. She left the bedroom without disturbing him and went to the kitchen to make him breakfast and coffee to drink. She was so absorbed in her thoughts about the future that she did not hear him stir and come into the kitchen behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and gently placed a kiss on the back of her neck getting in return a squeal as she jumped in his arms.

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Sorry, you didn't I was just so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear you" she replied turning to face him.

"What were you thinking about so deeply?"

"I heard back from my top two Universities back in the States. I was accepted to both, now I have to decide which one to attend."

"I see, so you will be leaving me" he said letting her go and with sadness in both his eyes and his voice.

"Not exactly, I was actually hoping that you might want to come with me?"

"I can't leave the opera house. It's my home and besides people will fear me and think I am a monster."

"Not everyone is like that; you would see that if you left here sometimes and spent some time among other people."

"No, I am needed here; Christine needs me to be her teacher."

"Christine needs you, what about me?"

"Don't you understand? Her voice is developing very well, very soon she will be able to take over for that cow Carlotta and we will finally be rid of her."

"You don't just want her to take over for Carlotta, you want her to replace me. Don't try to tell me that I'm imagining things, I've seen the way your eyes light up whenever her name is mentioned."

"Kimberlee I love you."

"Then why did you whisper her name in your sleep the other night?" she asked the memory coming back to her.

"I did not say her name in my sleep, you are hearing things."

They had now been shouting at each other for a couple of minutes. Kimberlee's heart was starting to ache and she could feel the tears threatening to fall. Erik was also feeling heart ache and didn't want to continue fighting with her, but if she continued he would not back down. She looked at him and tears started to stream down her face. He started towards her but she held out her hand to stop him.

"Please don't Erik, I need to be alone right now."

She turned to leave, Erik did not pursue her; he wanted to show her that he respected her choice to be alone at the moment. He needed to cool down also and knew he had some thinking to do. His breakfast forgotten and the coffee she made for him forgotten he went to his organ and sat down. He began to play furiously no particular tune to get past the hurt he felt inside. He was forced to look inward and could see that he was becoming attracted to Christine and it was quite possible he had in fact said her name in his sleep. Last night when Kimberlee did not come, he went to bed and was disturbed to find that it wasn't her he dreamed of.

Kimberlee took her father's advice and left the opera house that day and went for a walk through Paris finally settling down in a park near a playground watching the children play. Why did Christine's name on his lips bother her so? She knew that he was her vocal teacher, an angel that the silly girl believed her father had sent to her from the grave. He was in love with her, wanted to be with her; he had said so on many occasions in the last few months. If that was the case then why did he get so upset at her suggestion that he join her in the States when she went to school? She suddenly felt a wave of nausea, she tried to fight it but had to run for the nearest public washroom. Little did she know that this would not be the first time she would unexpectedly be sick.


	11. Forgiveness

**Chapter 11 - Forgiveness**

Late that afternoon when she arrived back in her room she found a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it and next to it a sealed envelope. She knew that the letter was from Erik and she smiled as she picked up the rose to smell its sweet scent. She put it down and picked up the envelope and opened it.

'Dearest Kimberlee,

Please forgive me for the words I spoke to you earlier and the way I behaved. You did not deserve it. If you will forgive me please allow me to be your escort this evening. I will await your answer behind the mirror.

Love always, Erik'

Kimberlee put Erik's note and the rose back on the dresser and went to her desk where she took out a pen and paper and sat down to respond to his request.

'Dear Erik,

I'm also sorry for what was said and yes I forgive you, if you will also forgive me. I shall meet you by the lake at 8:00 don't be late.

Love, Kimberlee'

She snuck into Carlotta's dressing room, opened the mirror and placed the note just on the other side. Then closing the door and making sure it was locked she made her way to supper, her stomach now calm, and prepared to give her father the answer regarding her education.

Erik was waiting a few feet down the passageway when he saw the mirror open and a note placed. He was glad that she had gotten his note and had decided to respond, but suddenly felt a knot tighten in his stomach. What if she had decided that she no longer loved him, what if she didn't forgive him for the way he had behaved? He knelt down and picked up the note and quietly walked back to the lake, only once reaching his destination did he open the note. He sat in her chair and read her words; he smiled and felt relief wash over him. She forgave him; he looked at the clock and saw that he only had just over an hour to get ready for tonight.

At supper, Kimberlee walked over to her father and sat beside him. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and when he and Michael were finished talking she spoke up.

"UCLA" she said.

"I'm sorry, what was that honey?"

"I said UCLA, that's where I want to go in the spring."

"Alright, UCLA it is then. So where did you go today?"

"I took a walk around Paris and ended up at the Gardens of Versailles. It was perfect weather today to walk around, not too hot and not too muggy either."

"Sounds like you will sleep well tonight, after all that walking."

"Yes, once supper is done I think I'll head off and get a good nights rest, after some reading of course."

"What are you reading these days anyway?" Jonathon asked

"Oh you know, just some cheesy harlequin romance novel, I picked a few up at a flea market a week ago. If you want to dad you could borrow one."

"No I don't think so; I'll leave you to it. However, the next flea market you go to perhaps you could see if there are any John Grisham novels and pick one or two up for me."

"Sure dad, well I'm going to go now. I'll see you both in the morning" she said kissing her father's cheek and then her uncles.

"Goodnight Kim, sleep tight" Michael said to her.

Kimberlee put her dishes on the cart and went to her room. She had just under an hour now to get ready for her date with Erik and she had warned him not to be late so she had better not be. She dashed into her room and straight to the closet and took out a light pink summer dress, it wasn't that cold out yet this evening so she took a shawl also, slipped into her favourite sandals and then tied her hair up into a ponytail. She then left her room and down a passageway from the dormitories that would lead her to the lake where she would meet Erik. When she arrived it was near 8:00 and he was not here yet, worry started to enter her mind. What if he decided that he wouldn't come after all? Then she heard the sound of a paddle gently rowing a boat toward her and saw Erik standing in his gondola coming toward her. When he reached her he held out his hand to her and smiled.

"I'll bet you thought I wasn't going to come, didn't you?"

"There was a moment when I thought maybe that was the case, but then I saw you coming toward me."

"Sit down, tonight we go another way" he said kissing her hand.

"And just where are you taking me sir?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out" he replied gently rowing in another direction under the opera house.

When they reached the other side of the lake he stepped out of the boat first and then lifted her so her dress would not get wet. He placed her down, smiled and then gently kissed her hand once more before leading her out of the opera house and into the city.

"Where are we going?" she asked laughing

"We are almost there, I promise" he said linking her arm with his own. "Tonight, we will be like any other couple, you deserve an evening out on the town and I want to give it to you."

"As long as you are with me, that's all I care about" she said and leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder.

Erik led them toward a fancy French restaurant and led them inside. Once they were seated the ordered two coffees and desserts. The restaurant had a large dance floor and there was a live band playing tonight. There were already a few couples on the dance floor and putting down his fork, Erik stood up and held his hand out to Kimberlee. She took his offered hand and stood up, he led her to the floor and held her close to him and began to move in time to the music.

_"Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark.  
Got a memory of you I carry in my sould.  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold.  
If you ask me how I'm doing I'd say just fine.  
But the truth is baby if you could read my mind._

Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
After all this time you're still with me it's true.  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside.  
Baby, baby, oh baby; not a day goes by._"_

They stayed on that dance floor for quite some time. When they did finally go back to their table, their desserts long forgotten and coffees cold, the waiter came by to check on them.

"Will you need anything further Monsieur?"

"No thank you, if we could just have the bill please?"

"I am afraid that I cannot give you the bill Monsieur, the couple at that table over there has taken care of it for you both."

"Oh, thank you" Kimberlee said reaching to take Erik's hand before he could say anything.

Once the waiter had left them they stood up to leave, but before they did they walked over to the table the waiter had indicated. There sat an elderly couple and when the woman saw them coming, her face lit up.

"Thank you Monsieur and Madame, we appreciate your gift" Kimberlee said.

"You are most welcome my dear" said the old woman.

"But may I be so bold as to ask why you did what you did?" she asked

"You and your young man here remind me of when we were younger, our futures unknown. All we knew was that we were in love and we could do anything together" she said taking her husbands hand in hers. "My husband has not been himself for a couple of years now, he has Alzheimer's but when he saw you both dancing he remembered back to when we were young and in love, just like yourselves."

"Thank you, I only hope that we can be in the same place you are one day."

"If you love and stick together through the good and the bad, then anything is possible."

"Thank you again Madame" Erik said.

They walked out of the restaurant arm in arm toward the Eiffel tower. The night air had gotten cool and Erik could sense that Kimberlee was gently shivering under her shawl so he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her. When they reached their final destination they looked up at the tower all lit up. Kimberlee looked at Erik, he was staring with complete awe, and he had only ever seen the tower from the rooftop at a distance. She turned his face to hers and kissed him. They held each other oblivious to the world around them, lost only in each other. When they parted there were fireworks shooting off around them from the tower.

They once again linked arms and made their way back to the opera house. When they got back they danced once more and then fell into Erik's bed. Their lovemaking that night was gentle filled with desire neither knew they truly possessed. They took turns fully exploring the other's body and discovering new ways to please the other. When they did finally go to sleep they held each other close, Kimberlee with her head upon his shoulder, he with his arm wrapped around her firmly but gently. Neither suspected that this would be their last night together.


	12. Goodbye

**Chapter 12 - Goodbye**

The last two months had been busy at the opera house for the company, Erik and Kimberlee. Erik was meeting more often with Christine now tutoring her singing, the entire company was rehearsing for the production of Beauty and the Beast which would open on Christmas Eve and Kimberlee was getting ready to leave for the States once the gala night was over. She and Erik hadn't been able to spend much time together in the last few weeks but Kimberlee still wanted to ask him once more to join her in America. She had begun to feel sick more often, sometimes two or three times a week but she had been to busy to notice that she had missed her last two periods.

Finally able to steal some time away from costume fittings and rehearsals she went to Carlotta's dressing room, which was now Christine's because the diva had walked out, and stopped short of the door. She could hear speaking inside the room, it was a man and woman conversing; placing her ear against the door she recognized the voices as Erik and Christine's.

"When will you finally reveal yourself to me my angel, I long to know who you are?"

"After the gala I will meet you here."

"And what will we do, the show will be done?"

"It will be a surprise."

"Do you really believe that I am ready?"

"You will be a perfect Belle, I know of no other who can do as well."

Kimberlee was surprised and flabbergasted, Erik had never mentioned to her before revealing himself to Christine. She didn't quite know what to make of this revelation so she made her way down to his lair to speak to him.

She hadn't expected to beat him there; she thought he would have returned after his lessons that evening. She walked over to the organ and looked through the papers laid out there. There were musical scores and drawings of a young woman, but the woman was not her…it was Christine. She flipped through more and more of the papers and continued to find drawings of her, her accusations to him only months ago came back to her. He was falling for her; he didn't want her any longer. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her; she turned to find Erik standing a mere five feet from her with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he demanded

"I could ask you the same thing, what are all these?"

"They are none of your business."

"Is this how you treat me after all that we have been to each other? Betray me with your thoughts and lust?"

"And just what were we? Friends, lovers…did you really think that it would last?"

"What are you saying?" she asked stunned with tears welling up in her eyes

"We are over Kimberlee, go to America and leave me."

"Erik no, I want you to come with me…please?"

He said nothing.

"We could be together there, you could write your music and..."

"And what, you'll dump me the minute you meet some young handsome boy who isn't cursed with this face" he shouted removing his mask.

For the first time ever, Kimberlee saw a dark side to him and it frightened her.

"Erik you are the only man I want…please come with me?"

"Get up and go, begging doesn't become you my dear" he said harshly turning from her.

Kimberlee felt her heart break into a million pieces at his cold words. She managed to lift herself up and crying left him there. The sounds of her crying tore Erik's heart into a million pieces and it took every ounce of strength he had not to turn back to her and take her into his arms begging for forgiveness. He knew she had intended to ask him to go with her again but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to leave the only home he had ever known, to face the people and have them mock and torment him as he had been as a child. He hadn't meant to hurt her so much, but when he saw her looking at his drawings of Christine he had been upset and the words just came pouring out. He turned to where she had run but deciding that it was truly for the best he sat down in the chair he had made for her and cried. In her room, Kimberlee cried into her pillow trying to muffle the sounds her sobs made. They both cried till they could cry no longer, giving into exhaustion.

Two days later Kimberlee stood at the international departures terminal at the airport with her father and uncle with her. She looked pale and very tired but she tried to put on a brave face for her father's sake. He went to check her luggage leaving her alone with Michael.

"What happened between you two?" he asked pulling her into a hug

"It's over between us, his wish not mine."

"You will get over this, losing your first love is always the hardest but just remember all the good times you had together" he said looking her in they eyes.

"I don't know how, how am I supposed to get over it?" she asked starting to cry

"It will take time but time heals all wounds."

"And that which doesn't kill us makes us stronger" she replied.

"That's right, now off to University with you. I want you to be the best student you can be and if you pledge I'll love you even more than I already do" he said smiling.

"Delta Lamda Nu, yeah right Uncle Michael."

"Just try it on for size, you never know, you might like it. Here comes your father."

Kimberlee dried her eyes and turned to her father.

"Well you are all set. Here's your ticket, when do classes start?"

"February 6, so this way I will be able to find a place to live, get a job hopefully and get all my books for school."

"Good, now when you arrive at LAX, your cousin Scott will be there to pick you up and take you home. He does have a roommate that I know nothing about, but Scott says he's a good guy, a pre-law student if I remember correctly."

"Don't worry dad, I'll be fine. Now give me a hug good bye, they are calling my flight."

Jonathon Shaw hugged his daughter good bye and then watched as she made her way to the gate. He turned to his best friend and dried the tears in his eyes, after all real men don't cry.

"Well Michael, my little girl is all grown up and off to University. Now who will I torment?"

"You've always got me."

"Too easy, I need someone young and gullible."

"Well, there's always Meg Giry and Christine Daae."

"Excellent," he said rubbing his hands together. "I am going to miss her though."

"I know you will, I will too."

As Kimberlee boarded the plane she felt a shiver run down her spine, the sensation she was not alone; stronger than ever in that moment. She subconsciously placed her hand over her abdomen as she walked down the lane to the door of the plane. Once Kimberlee was seated, she stared out the window; and as the plane took off she looked down upon the city that had been her home, where she had fallen in love for the first time.

"Good bye Erik, I'll see you again one day."


	13. A Gift

**Chapter 13 - A Gift**

It was a mild January morning when Kimberlee found herself sitting in the doctor's office. She had continued to get sick even after she arrived and it was then that she started to worry and wonder if something could be wrong with her, nothing could have prepared her for the news she was about to receive.

"Well Ms. Shaw, I believe we've found the culprit."

"What is it, can it be treated?"

"It's not serious, but if you want to treat it we shouldn't wait much longer or it will be illegal to do so?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" she asked wide eyed

"Ms. Shaw, you are pregnant."

She stared at him blankly with her jaw resting on the floor.

"You really had no idea that you might be pregnant?"

"I thought it was just stress, what with moving here from Paris and everything else that happened."

"Is the father still around?"

"No, we broke up just before I left. I suppose I should let him know" she said quietly.

"That choice is yours, tell me though. Will you want to keep the baby or should we discuss other options such as adoption?"

"I suppose realistically I should look into that, what with school starting next month, but I want to keep my baby. This child is all I have left of him."

"Then I will recommend you to an obstetrician and you can get started on your prenatal care. Now if you will lie back we'll do an ultrasound and see just how far along you are."

Kimberlee lay back on the table and the doctor applied the cool gel to her abdomen. He then pressed the wand of the machine into her, on the screen she could see a picture beginning to form. She looked in amazement at her baby.

"Well, judging by the size of the fetus I'd say that you are approximately twelve weeks along, a full trimester. Would you like me to print a picture for you?"

"Please" was all she said.

The doctor handed her the picture and then left so she could change back into her clothes. When he returned a few minutes later he had with him a referral form for an obstetrician and sent her on her way. She stepped out of the doctor's office still in shock, she was carrying Erik's baby, and she didn't know whether to cry tears of joy or sadness that he wouldn't be here to experience this with her. She crossed the street and went into a coffee shop, ordered a Vanilla Latte and sat down at a table. Over the speakers she heard this song, a song that made perfect sense and seemed like it had been written just for her.

'_In a moment,  
__Everything can change,  
__Feel the wind on your shoulder.  
__For a minute,  
__All the world can wait.  
__Let go of your yesterday._

_Can ya hear it calling?  
__Can ya feel it in your soul?  
__Can ya trust this longing?  
__And take control_

_Fly  
__Open up the part of you that wants to hide away.  
__You can shine,  
__Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
__And start to try cause its your time.  
__Time to fly__"_

She put the picture down and put her head into her hands and started to cry. A young man who worked at the coffee shop came over to her table to see if she was alright.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"What! I'm sorry, yes I'm fine."

"Well if it's all the same to you, you don't seem fine. May I join you?"

"Sure."

"Does it have anything to do with this?" he asked noting the ultrasound photo on the tabletop.

"It has everything to do with that, but I'm actually very happy and excited about being a mother. I'm only sad because his or her father won't get to experience all this."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I'm sure you will be a fine mother."

"Yeah, now I'll just have to figure out what to do about school, I'm supposed to start at UCLA in two weeks and now this."

"When is your due date?" he asked

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'm pre-med at UCLA, so call it student curiosity."

"Late June according to the doctor."

"Okay, so you can finish the first semester, take a couple of semesters off and then go back. UCLA has a good daycare facility and the school will do all they can to help young mothers out."

"How do you know all this, and don't tell me it's because you are pre-med."

"No, I'm a single father, my girlfriend died during childbirth. But don't worry, that doesn't mean that you will" he said seeing the scared look on her face.

"She had a very complicated pregnancy, but neither of us believed in abortion, so that wasn't even an option."

"How old is your child?"

"She's two now and she's a handful" he laughed.

"Your boss is looking this way; I had better let you get back to work before you get into trouble."

"Won't happen, the boss is my father, but I am going to be late for class if I don't hurry. So…"

"My name is Kimberlee Shaw; it was nice meeting you…"

"Jason Lee, it was good meeting you too Kimberlee. Maybe I'll see you here again sometime."

"Maybe, or maybe even on campus" she said with a smile.

Jason got up, shook her hand goodbye and went into the back. Kimberlee finished her latte and then got up to leave herself. She stepped out into the sunshine, grateful that she had already met someone who was in the same boat she was, single parenthood. The next step would be breaking the news to her father and uncle…and to Erik.


	14. Revelations

**Chapter 14 - Revelations**

Jonathon Shaw was sitting in the reception area of his doctor's office; when they telephoned this morning he hadn't been worried. He had his complete physical two weeks before and as per usual the follow-up visit, complete with orders to lower his blood pressure and cholesterol. Nothing could have prepared him for the news he was about to receive.

"Mr. Shaw, I'll show you in now" the nurse said.

"Thank you."

While he waited he glanced around the room looking at all the posters and equipment, he was bored. Then the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon Jon, how are things?"

"Hasn't changed much since last week. Kim starts school this week; we are opening a new show this weekend…"

"Good; Jon there's no easy way to put this so I'm just going to say it. There were some red flags in the blood work we ran for you, so we dug a little deeper. It appears that your white blood cell count is low and there are traces of cancer cells in your blood."

"What? But I feel fine, I've been a little tired lately, but that's all."

"As of this point we can't diagnose a specific cancer so I'd like to run a few more blood tests and do a CAT scan, see if anything shows up. Once we know what we are dealing with then we can properly treat it."

"I'm in shock here, was it something I did or didn't do?"

"No Jon, you are one of the healthiest people I know, except that your stress levels are slightly higher than normal. Sometimes these things just happen."

The doctor handed him a couple of forms to take for the tests to be done.

"Don't worry, there's no point until we know what we are dealing with."

"Oh thanks, I'll go get these done."

Jonathon exited the office and went to his car; he didn't drive he just sat there. He pulled out his cell phone and called Michael to tell him he wouldn't be back that day.

Michael hung up his phone and turned his attention back to Erik; curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had to know why Erik did what he did to his niece.

"What was that about?" Erik asked

"I don't know, but anyway back to the reason for my visit today."

"You want to know why I hurt Kimberlee, why I wouldn't go with her when she asked me."

"Yes" he said bluntly.

Erik stood up and walked toward the centre of his home. From where he stood he could see the organ where they had sung together, he could see into the bedroom where they had shared many wonderful nights…and days. He now stood in the very spot where they had shared their first kiss and tears began to fall.

"Because I love her and I am a coward."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked walking toward him now

"I was scared about leaving my home; this place is all I've known since I was a child." He turned to face Michael, "I do love her, but I fear that I might also be attracted to someone else."

"You were scared because of your attraction to Christine?" Seeing the shocked look on Erik's face Michael said, "I know more than I let on you know."

"Yes, the truth is I'm not only a coward but selfish also."

Michael handed Erik a tissue and then sat down on the piano bench motioning for him to sit also.

"The relationship my niece and you had began over two years ago when you helped her the night she got lost down here. Once the ball got rolling and you two realized your mutual affection for one another things moved very quickly. Perhaps this was comfortable for you at the time because you had already invested so much into your relationship without even knowing it, but then reality hit. You are young; it's only natural to be attracted to other people."

"It is? I feel like I've betrayed her trust in me."

"Have you ever read any of those cheesy romance novels Kim reads? No relationship is ever that perfect, something always happens to hurt the romance in those books. I truly believe that if you two are meant to be together then you will be; nothing will keep you apart, not even an ocean and a continent."

"I hope so, but I don't see how that is going to be possible when she's in the States and I'm here in Paris."

"You never really forget your first love; they are always with you no matter what. My first love eventually married my best friend and later gave birth to a beautiful baby girl; yes I am talking about Kim's mother. Though we weren't 'together' we were still able to remain close friends."

"Thank you Michael, perhaps there will be a chance for the two of us to get back together, in some way, shape or form."

Michael got up and left Erik to think; he went back to his office and sat down. On the desk was all the mail to be sorted; on top was a letter from Kimberlee. He smiled as he opened the envelope, but as he read her letter the smile slowly faded into a look of shock.

'Dear Uncle Michael,

How are things at home? Things here are well. I have found an apartment to live in with another student at school. His name is Jason Lee; he's a pre-med student, second year. We also have another roommate, her name is Meghan, and she is his two year old daughter. Don't worry, we aren't involved that way, we are only friends.

I miss you all terribly, please say hello to Meg and Christine for me and give them a hug from me. Please watch over Christine especially, Erik has become infatuated with her and I believe that is why he ended things between us. Speaking of Erik how is he? I do still love him and worry about him, especially now.

I know you are aware that we were lovers so even though this news may come as a shock to you, I think you already know what I am going to say. I am pregnant, just passed my first trimester. I can't believe it still but I have the ultrasound picture to prove it. I am due in July. I have decided to keep the baby so I will not be returning to school right away, probably until next spring but I will be completing this semester. I have a job at a coffee shop that Jason's family runs; they have all been wonderful to me in the few short weeks that I have known them.

I know all this sounds crazy, but I have thought this through and my decision is final. Please don't mention this to dad yet, keep this to yourself…and please do not tell Erik. I will let him know when I am ready to. I'm sorry to dump this on you, but I know that I can trust you to keep my secret. Give my love to all and when I see you next it should be Spring Break or I might wait until the baby is born. Keep in touch.

Love Always,

Kimberlee'

Michael dropped the letter, Kimberlee was pregnant. Still in shock, irrational thoughts began to form in his head. He wanted to strangle the life out of Erik for doing this to her, suddenly he saw the situation from an Uncle's point of view and not as he had earlier. He felt anger because Erik had told her that he loved her, used her and then discarded her when she wanted him to be with her. It was Kimberlee who was going to have to live with the consequences, not him; it was she who would bandage her child when he or she got hurt and tuck them into bed every night.

She had entrusted him with this news and as much as he wanted to run to Erik and inform him of this development and then beat the crap out of him, he was going to have to restrain himself. He'd also have to keep this secret from his best friend. He remembered what he had told Erik only a short while ago. If they truly were meant to be together then they would be. He knew now the road back would be much more difficult than anticipated.

He began to calm down and rational thought took over once more. He pitied Erik the most in this, he would never know the joys now of becoming a father for the first time. He wouldn't be able to experience all that came with fatherhood from day one, he wouldn't be there to welcome his child into the world with the woman he loved.

Why did Kimberlee insist on tormenting him with this?

**One month later**

Kimberlee sat at the kitchen table, her textbooks and notes spread out in front of her. It was now 9:00 and she was trying to complete an essay before class tomorrow afternoon. Meghan, Jason's daughter, had been especially hyper tonight and wouldn't stay in her bed. Kimberlee watched Jason from the corner of her eye as he sighed once more when he heard Meghan's door open for the fifth time since he put her down an hour ago. He was ready to explode at her so Kimberlee got up and signalled for him to stay where he was and she went over to the child. She picked her up, laid her back into her bed and tucked her in once more.

Meghan tried to wriggle out of bed once more to play but Kimberlee gently placed her hand on her chest holding her down and then started to sing a song from Beauty and the Beast, Meghan's favourite Disney movie, she fell asleep quickly. When she came out she closed the door behind her and sat back down at the table to finish her essay. Jason was staring at her, completely amazed.

"Wow! Where did you learn to sing like that, that was amazing?"

"I had the raw talent thanks to my mom; Erik helped me to master it, so to speak."

"Is that when your relationship started?"

"In a way yes, we were friends for a long time before we were together."

"I see, I'll let you get back to work now," Jason said getting up and going toward his room. Pausing he turned his attention back to Kimberlee. "Kimberlee…"

"Yes Jay?"

"Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"Eventually I will, but I haven't decided when I should" she said looking up at him.

"You'll know when the time is right. Good night, don't work all night. You need your rest."

"I won't, good night Jay."


	15. May

**Chapter 15 – May**

It had taken two weeks of intensive testing and biopsies to positively determine where the cancer in his body was, but the doctors had finally been able to diagnose Jonathon with colon cancer. They were concerned because the cancer had gone undetected for a while the cells had begun to metastasize and were slowly spreading through his body. They were certain that with intensive chemotherapy they could kill it all and he would make a full recovery. That's what Jonathon kept telling himself as he now leaned over the toilet for the second time that day trying to hold himself up as another wave of nausea hit.

"Jonathon, are you alright?" Michael called out entering the bathroom in his friend's apartment

"Just peachy…what the hell do you think?" he shouted back

"Okay, calm down, it will pass" he said sitting down on the tub next to him.

When he was finished being sick he allowed Michael to help him up off the floor, rinsed his mouth and went to sit in his chair. He had been going through the chemotherapy for a little over a month now and was looking forward to when it would all be over. He hadn't told Kimberlee yet about the cancer, he didn't want to worry her and have her leave school to come take care of him. Michael had been running things at the opera house while he was on leave so there was nothing to worry about, or so he thought.

Michael had brought in the mail and amongst the bills and junk was a letter from Kim; he smiled as he opened it. Inside was the usual chatter about school, friends, her job and then came the part that would send shockwaves through him.

'Spring break is in two weeks but I'm afraid that I won't be able to come home for a visit, the doctor says I shouldn't be on a plane for that length of time in my condition. I had wanted to tell you in person, to make you understand, but since it appears that won't be happening here goes nothing. Dad…I am pregnant. I'm into my third trimester now and yes, Erik is the father. I don't know exactly what is going through your mind right now but I think I have a pretty good idea. I've considered all the options and decided that I want to keep the baby. I hope that given time you will be happy for me and want to meet your grandchild. I didn't plan this nor did I decide this to punish you in any way. I love you more than I can say and I truly am sorry, but I won't go against my decision to make you happy. I hope that you will understand, please don't punish me for this choice I've made, after all you once had to make the same choice and I'm glad you did.

All my love, Kim'

Jonathon dropped the paper and stared at the wall across from him. He then clenched his fists, breathed in deeply and then shouted, "MICHAEL." Michael came running into the room from the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously

"How long have you known that MY daughter was pregnant?" he shouted

"What! Calm down Jon before you have a stroke."

"I know she must have told you before me, she always confided in you first" he said calming slightly.

"I couldn't tell you, she asked me not to, and then you got sick…I didn't want you to have any further stress."

"Leave me; I don't want to see you right now."

"Jon…"

"Please Michael, just go. I'll be fine, I need time to think about this."

"Alright, you know where to reach me. I'm sorry Jon."

"I know, I don't blame you."

Michael left Jon alone locking the door behind him.

"I blame myself" he said to no one in particular.

He reached down picking up the letter and re read it. Knowing his daughter as well as he did he believed her when she said she had weighed all the options and made her decision. He placed the letter on his lap and closed his eyes, remembering back to when he had to make the same decision, when he found out he was going to be a father.

'_All he could think about was I'm too young for this  
__Got my whole life ahead  
__Hell I'm just a kid myself  
__How'm I gonna raise one_

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke  
__So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast  
__Oh well, those plans are long gone  
__And he said_

_There goes my life  
__There goes my future, my everything  
__Might as well kiss it all goodbye  
__There goes my life_

_A couple of years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later  
__That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator  
__Oh yeah…he loves that little girl_

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in  
__As she fumbles up those stairs  
__She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear  
__Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls_

_He smiles…  
__There goes my life  
__There goes my future, my everything  
__I love you, daddy good night  
__There goes my life'_

He and her mother had been the same age as Kimberlee was now when they learned about her. His daughter had been a gift, one that he had never regretted receiving. He enjoyed every moment of her life, watching her grow up and now she would experience that joy for herself. She hadn't mentioned whether or not Erik knew about the baby but he assumed that he did not.

He stood up and went to the mirror looking at his reflection. His face was thin and pale, his eyes slightly dull and he had lost all the hair on his head from the drugs. He decided then and there that hew was going to beat this cancer, that he wouldn't let it take him, at least not until he had seen his grandchild at least once before he died.

On the first day of spring break, Kimberlee woke up at 8:00 and got up to shower. When she reached down the washroom she heard Jason in there, using up all the hot water and singing rather poorly as loudly as possible. He did this almost every morning just to bug her and enjoyed every minute of this torture. This morning however; Kimberlee was not in the playful mood she usually was. She had overslept and if she didn't hurry she was going to be late for work, so she did the only thing she could think of to do. She quietly opened the door, reached over and flushed the toilet. She had to fight to stifle the laughter as Jason screamed in shock.

"Okay, that was just cruel" he called out to her.

"Yeah, but it was fun. Now hurry up, I'm going to be late for work, and if I'm in trouble with the boss then so are you" she said closing the door.

She walked down the hall smiling to herself, pausing to look at her reflection in the mirror. She suddenly noticed that she was starting to really show now, almost overnight and her breasts seemed larger as well, they also ached slightly. She continued into the kitchen seeing Meghan sitting watching Barney on the television. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her body.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked coming into the kitchen behind her

"Oh you know, just a sharp pain shooting through my chest. The only nice thing about being pregnant right now is that at least I gained a cup size" she joked turning to face him.

She almost dropped her coffee cup, Jason was standing in front of her with nothing more than a towel and a smile on. His light almond coloured skin glistened from the drops of water still beaded on his very muscular chest. They had beenrooming together for almost three months now and she had never thought of him as anything other than a friend, but she was suddenly seeing him in another way 'it must be the hormones' she thought to herself.

"That happens, the pain I mean," he said going to the cupboard for a mug. "That's your body preparing to make milk for the baby"

"Right, the doctor said something about that."

"Anyway, the shower's all yours…and I won't flush the toilet on you" he whispered in her ear.

"No, you'll just send Meghan to do it" she whispered back smiling.

They were now facing each other, their faces mere inches apart. Jason so desired to close the gap between them; he had wanted to kiss her since that first day they met, but Erik still held her heart and he didn't want to confuse her. He would only kiss her whenhe felt she was ready.He stepped back allowing her to pass him; he was a patient man, he could wait for her to let him into her heart.


	16. Coming Home

**Chapter 16 - Coming Home**

Life at the opera house was beginning to take its toll on Michael. Jonathon was not getting any better, in fact his condition was worse. Michael had finally convinced his friend to tell his daughter about his illness, and against her doctors orders she would be arriving in Paris in just under two hours. She would be accompanied by Jason, Meghan was at home with her grandparents, Jason's presence with her could only spell trouble if Erik were to find out.

On the "Phantom" front, Erik had become increasingly irritating, especially towards Carlotta. It's true that she was well past her prime, but she still sold seats. Erik wanted Christine to star and had written many letters regarding this to Michael, all of which he responded with the same, 'Not yet, it's not her time. Wait.'

Erik was trying to drive Carlotta away with accident after accident and it was getting on Michael's nerves. He had talked with Jonathon about selling the opera house, knowing full well that Kimberlee would not want to run it when he was gone, he agreed that it was best. Monsieur's Andre and Firmin would be arriving in the next couple of days.

Currently Michael sat in his office sealing a letter to Erik before going to the airport. He went up to box five and placed the note on the chair for Erik to find. Once the door was closed behind him, Erik stepped out of the shadows and picked up the note, it read,

'Erik,

I know you have heard about Jonathon's health and it is true he is dying. He had told Kimberlee and I am on my way to the airport to pick her up. Things around here have been getting considerably worse in recent months...you know what I mean. I only ask that you respect this request I make of you, stay away for now.

I hope you will be anxious to see Kimberlee but she has become a different person, she has grown up considerably as have you, but please allow her to come to you if that is what she wishes. There is something very important you will find out and I would rather it came from her and not anyone else.

With regards to Christine, I believe her time is soon now when she will perform as lead actress and not in the chorus, but please let this happen in its own time, do not interfere.

Respectfully yours,

Michael Lefavre'

Erik re read the note to be sure he had read it right...Kimberlee was returning to Paris. He felt a joy in him that he hadn't felt for so many months now but also a sadness. Michael had asked him to stay away, to let her come to him; but what if she didn't want to. He had heard the rumours among the ballet rats, Kimberlee had someone new in her life and he was going to be a doctor. They already lived together in Los Angeles, his heart had shattered when he heard this.

He had never thought Kimberlee capable of doing something so foolish, to fall into a new relationship so quickly after they parted, but then he was one to talk. He focussed all his attention on Christine, teaching her and ready to give into his desire for her. He got up and went to his home to prepare for Christine's arrival in three nights time.

* * *

Kimberlee sucked in her breath and clutched onto Jason's hand even tighter than she already was. He winced in pain and cried out, people around them began to stare. Jason laughed as her grip loosened. 

"If a little turbulence gives her this reaction, I'm not so sure I want to be in the delivery room with her" he joked. Many men around him nodded in agreement.

"Very funny Jay, I'm beginning to see why everyone was so against my travelling."

"Well you are only three weeks from your due date, it's a huge risk. Imagine if you went into labour here on the plane, what would we do?"

"Well we'd find out just what they are teaching you kids in medical school now wouldn't we. If only he had told me sooner that he was so sick, I could have been here already."

"Your dad probably didn't want you dropping out of school to come home, you already have a good excuse for dropping out don't you" he said rubbing her stomach.

"Suppose so...now how long until this contraption lands?"

"Should be anytime now, the fasten seat belts light just came on again."

"Good because I've seriously got to go to the washroom for the umpteenth thousandth time."

"The lavatory is right there" Jason said pointing.

"Yeah, but those things scare me."

"Well if you like I could go with you" he whispered into her ear wagging his eyebrows.

"I'm not exactly in the condition to join the mile high club mister, even if I wanted to" she whispered back smiling and placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Kimberlee turned her attention toward the front of the plane while Jason continued to glance her way. Their playful banter had become more flirtatious in the last couple of months but she still only saw him as a friend, while he saw her as much more and was just waiting for the opportunity to tell her so. The feel of her breath on his skin, her lips brushing his cheek so innocently had caused his body to become aroused. He shifted in his seat slightly to accommodate the now tight fitting jeans he wore and leaned his head back and closed his eyes counting backwards from twenty. When he opened his eyes, the plane was descending and he was under control.

When they departed from the plane Kimberlee made a beeline for the nearest washroom leaving Jason alone to find Michael, a man he had never met before and only seen in photographs. Finally he was a man glancing at the crowd rather anxiously and deciding that he fit the description of Uncle Michael walked toward him to find out.

"Excuse me, Monsieur Lefavre?"

"Yes...you must be Jason" he said shaking his hand, "Where's Kimberlee?"

"Washroom, the curse of pregnancy. The baby sits on the bladder most of the time."

"I heard that somewhere, must have been from her."

"Uncle Michael...It's so good to see you" she called out excitedly as she hugged him. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Me too my dear, come let's get your luggage and we can head home."

"It seems strange to call Paris home now, but it still does feel like home."

As the three of them made Their way to the luggage claim Kimberlee brought up the one topic Jason had known was coming, and the one he dreaded.

"How is Erik?"

"He's as well as can be expected."

"What do you mean, is he ill? What is it Uncle Michael?"

"No nothing like that. He's probably ticked off at me right now because I wrote him and asked him to stay away for now."

"Why would you do that, the opera house is his home?"

"I didn't know if he knew about the baby yet...and if he sees Jason I fear he will think the worst. He has changed, become increasingly upsetting for Carlotta as of late."

"And Christine, what of her?"

"You were right, he has feelings for her, but I don't believe for an instant that they compare to what you two had. He was remorseful for hurting you and only wants you to be happy."

"Oh"

"Jason, what I am saying doesn't mean that I think you are any less good for my niece, you understand right? Kimberlee has told me wonderful things about you and how you have helped her with her situation, her father and I are both grateful to you."

"I understand and it's okay for Kim to remember Erik. He was her first love, I'll never forget my first love, I see her face every day when I am with my daughter."

The three of them exited the airport and went to Michael's car. He tried to prepare Kimberlee now for what she would see at her father's apartment, but he knew that nothing could fully prepare her.

* * *

Back at the opera house Mme Giry was preparing the girls for rehearsals of Hannibal and Monsieur Reyer was preparing his orchestra and the company. Carlotta was throwing one of her famous tantrums in her dressing room and Erik was preparing notes to give to the new managers when they arrived. When he was finished sealing the notes there was nothing left to do until his lesson with Christine that evening. He had promised her months ago that they would soon meet but he had put it off, she still thought of him as her "angel of music" sent by her dead father. Then hadn't been the time but he knew now that the time was right, after the gala opening of Hannibal in two nights time he would finally reveal himself to her. 

He felt a stirring in his heart, something he hadn't felt for a long time, not even with Christine, and looked upward. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He knew that Kimberlee was back in Paris, his connection to her so strong, and knew that she would soon be here at the Opera Populaire once more.

* * *

Michael was right, nothing could have prepared Kimberlee for the sight before her. Jonathon lay in his bed with various tubes and machines attached to him. She knew his condition was terminal and that he didn't have much time left. Jason stood by her side holding her hand, when she went to the bed to sit beside her father he remained in the doorway. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow when she sat down. 

"Daddy" she said taking his hand in hers.

"Kimberlee, you're here" Jonathon said very quietly as he opened his eyes.

"Yes daddy I am, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"I didn't want you to see me like this, I was supposed to be better. I hoped to see my grandchild but I don't know if I can hold on much longer."

"Don't talk like that, of course you'll get to meet him."

"Him...you know it's a boy?"

"Jason saw the baby's sex on the last ultrasound and when we left I made him tell me" she said signalling for Jason to come over.

"Daddy, this is my friend Jason Lee."

"Jason it's good to meet you. Thank you for being there for my daughter when I couldn't be."

"It's been a pleasure sir and both myself and my daughter think she is going to make an incredible mother."

"Daddy, you need your rest now and we have to unpack. I'll be in to see you again soon."

"Alright, I love you Kimberlee."

"I love you too daddy," she said leaning over to kiss his forehead.

When they all left the bedroom and the door was closed Kimberlee lost it. She crumpled into Jason's arms sobbing and clutching onto him for dear life. He helped her over to the couch and sat with her while she let all the pain out. He had glanced at Jonathon's chart and from what he read he knew they had made it in time. Jonathon Shaw would probably not make it through the week.


	17. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter 17 - Endings and Beginnings**

It was the day everyone at the Opera Populaire had been waiting for. The gala for Hannibal would be that night and final dress rehearsals were under way when Michael Lefavre came onto the stage with the new managers, Andre and Firmin. The two then introduced their new patron, the Vicomte De Chagny and the triangle between Erik, Christine and Raoul began.

That night there was arguing at the Shaw residence, Jonathon was feeling stronger and wanted to see Hannibal that evening. Kim protested but after much pleading by her father she finally agreed. Knowing the show was completely sold out Michael sent a note to Erik with a personal request. He asked permission for use of box five that evening for himself, Jonathon and Kimberlee. Carlotta had finally walked out that day, albeit with a little persuasion from Erik, and he desperately wanted to see Christine on the stage. When he read Michael's words that Jonathon possibly had only hours left to live he decided to allow it, sending the message via Mme Giry. He would also use this opportunity to steal a glance at Kimberlee.

Jason was not an opera fan and he didn't want to intrude on this evening so he stayed back at the apartment. When Christine stepped on stage in Act three and began to sing Alyssa's aria, tears began to well up in Kimberlee's eyes. She closed them and allowed herself to remember back to that night when all this started, to the night she and Erik shared their first kiss. Jonathon looked at his daughter and could see both the pain and joy in her features. He knew that she thought of Erik now, he had heard her hum this very tune before. He saw the pain of their breakup and the joy that her unborn son brought to her. He reached over and gently took her hand, she opened her eyes and looked at her father.

From where Erik stood behind Michael he watched the scene unfold before him. He too remembered back to that night when passions emerged that he had held onto for so long. He also remembered the passions of many more nights after that first night. It was then he noticed her swollen belly. He almost revealed his presence in disbelief but quickly caught himself. He felt hurt and anger take over his memories, he felt betrayed because there was no way this child she carried could possibly be his. He left the box and went to Christine's dressing room to await her arrival after the show.

Jonathon knew his time here had reached its end and so did Kimberlee as she looked into her father's eyes. He squeezed her hand and whispered to her.

"I love you and I'll always be with you."

"I love you too, now close your eyes and go meet mom. She's waiting for you."

Kimberlee kissed his hand as he closed his eyes, she held on until she saw his chest stop moving. While the audience clapped and celebrated Christine's flawless performance, she turned to her uncle and nodded. Michael rose from his seat and drying his eyes went to fetch the doctor.

Hannibal was over, the opera house cleared except for the guests for the gala celebration. While her father was being tended to Kimberlee went up to the roof where she had gone so many times before when she needed quiet. Secretly hoping that Erik would be there also, but he wouldn't be; he was waiting behind the mirror to finally reveal to Christine the man who was her "angel of music".

* * *

It had been five days since Jonathon Shaw had passed away and was now the day of his funeral. Many people from the opera house came to pay their respects and when it was time to give a eulogy, Kimberlee stood up and went to the front of the church.

"Before my father died he planned this ceremony to the very last detail. He knew who would speak and what songs would be sung in his memory. He was very adamant that this next song be played for him so that I would never forget, that **we** would never forget. Kimberlee looked over to Michael who was sitting at the piano and he began to play, Kimberlee's voice filled the auditorium. She had tears in her eyes, but for her father, she composed herself.

'_Found myself today  
__Oh I found myself and ran away  
__Something pulled me back  
__The voice of reason I forgot I had  
__All I know is you're not here to say  
__What you always used to say  
__But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
__No I won't break down  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around  
__And I will be strong  
__Even if it all goes wrong  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
__Someone's watching over me'_

After the funeral Kimberlee and her Uncle lined up to receive the condolences of those in attendance. It was all too much for her so Kimberlee left the church to get some air, while she walked she was surprised by a voice behind her.

"Hello Kimberlee, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Erik" she said turning to face him.

"Your father was a good man."

"Thank you, how have you been? I've been so worried about you."

"Have you really, you seem to have gotten along fine without me it would appear."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your doctor fellow, seems you two have made yourselves quite comfortable with each other's company."

"I don't know where you possibly got that idea from, Jason and I are friends and roommates, nothing more."

"What about this?" he asked pointing to her stomach

"You really don't get it do you. A woman is pregnant for nine months altogether Erik, I've only been in the states for seven months. There has never been anybody else for me but you. You do the math."

"You are lying, this child cannot possibly be mine. You heard about Christine and I and are jealous so you are telling me this lie."

"Erik I heard that Raoul and Christine are involved, not you and she. Please for your own sake, drop this obsession with her, it will only lead to your heartbreak."

"No, she loves me and she will choose me over that fool. Go back to your doctor and have your bastard, see if I care.

"Erik, please don't leave here angry, please I want to talk with you."

"No, leave me you common whore" he shouted to her and then disappeared.

Kimberlee stumbled back into a tree in complete shock her heart ripping into a thousand pieces. Michael was right, Erik had changed considerably since her leaving. Even though his words had hurt she still felt the same Erik that she had fallen in love with was still there somewhere begging to be found again. She collected herself and made her way back to the church to find Michael and Jason unaware that in the distance Erik was watching her.

He had not meant to say that last thing to her it just came out before he could stop it. Deep down he still loved her and a part of him did believe her when she said that the child was his, he might have even been happy about it. He watched as she suddenly doubled over in pain, he fought the urge to run to her and help her deciding that she must hate him now for what he said to her. It was then he saw Michael and Jason coming out of the building and run toward her, the younger man reaching her first.

"Kimberlee what's wrong?" Jason asked panicking

"I think I'm going into labour."

"Alright Jason you go get my car, Kimberlee sit here and I'll go in and excuse us."

"My bag for the hospital..." she said as another contraction started.

"Is already in the car. Hey don't worry, I've done this before" Jason said placing his hand under her chin.

He leaned in and gently closed the gap between them with a tender yet passionate kiss. When he pulled away he stood up and went over to the car to bring it over to her. She sat there and watched him with a very confused look on her face and very mixed feelings. Had her best friend just kissed her for real? Did that mean he felt more for her than she thought? She would have to think about it later as another contraction came upon her. Her argument with Erik had really sped up the process here and she was not looking forward to the rest of the delivery, this part was hard enough.


	18. A Son Is Born

**Chapter 18 - A Son is Born**

Thirty six hours later Kimberlee was back in her hospital room resting with her son beside her asleep. She watched him lovingly not believing that he was really here. His features were perfect, he had ten fingers, ten toes and no sign of the disfigurement that Erik had been cursed with, not to say that would have made a difference to her. She would love her son no matter how he looked. She closed her eyes and quietly wished that he would come through the door to see his son, see that he really was his despite what he had said.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door opening and felt her heart skip a beat with anticipation. It was not Erik but she still smiled when she saw Christine and Meg come through the door carrying flowers and a teddy bear.

"Hi girls, to what do I owe this visit?"

"We wanted to see you and the baby of course" Meg said hugging her.

"Well I hope you snuck in some food with that teddy bear because the food here is just as awful as it is in California."

"No sorry, but we did manage to find you some nice flowers to brighten up your room with. So can we stay for a while?" Christine asked hugging Kimberlee

"Oh alright, but only cause the teddy is so cute with it's little bow tie" she said jokingly.

"Oh my gosh Kim, he's beautiful and so small. Christine look at his little hands, they are perfect" Meg gushed.

"He didn't feel small coming out I'll tell you, thank God for drugs. Would you like to hold him Meg?"

"Could I, that would be wonderful."

Kimberlee stood up and picked up her son placing him into Meg's arms.

"I haven't decided on his name yet so we'll just call him kiddo for now. This is your Aunt Meg and your Aunt Christine" she said to her baby.

He opened his eyes and stared up at Meg. Christine leaned over Meg's shoulder to have a look at the baby while she waited her turn to hold him.

"What names have you thought of?" Christine asked

"Richard, James and Jaden are my favourites. I left my baby book at home so I am waiting for Jason to bring it to me, I want to make sure he has the perfect name."

"I like those names, perhaps a combination of a couple of them will work" Meg said smiling.

"He has such beautiful green eyes, don't babies usually have blue eyes when they are born?" Christine asked

"Most babies yes, but I had a feeling his might be green. His father has green eyes."

There was a quiet pause while Meg handed the baby to Christine. Both girls then sat on the bed facing Kimberlee and prepared to ask the question everyone wanted to know the answer to since her return.

"Kimberlee, who is the father?" Christine asked

"Yeah, because it can't be Jason, you haven't known him long enough for him to be the father."

"Erik is the father, though he doesn't believe it," she said glancing at Christine waiting for a reaction. Seeing none she decided that the 'Phantom' must not have told her his name.

"Erik, that's the man you told us about last year?" Meg asked

"Yes, we were involved until I left for school. I asked him to go with me but he said no and ended our relationship."

"I thought you two loved each other" Meg said.

"We did, I still do but sometimes love makes you do things that are out of character. Sometimes it can scare you as much as it makes you happy."

"Sounds complicated" Christine said.

"Not always. Do you love Raoul Christine?"

"Yes I do, I have since we were children."

"And you believe he loves you?"

"Definitely, I wouldn't be surprised if they were engaged by Christmas" Meg said smiling.

"See, love doesn't have to be complicated, just for me," Kimberlee said with a sigh.

"I'm sure you two will find your way back to each other someday soon" Meg said hopeful.

"One day perhaps."

The door opened and Jason walked in holding the aforementioned book in one hand and two coffees in the other.

"Sorry I took so long, but I got lost on the way back here."

"That's fine, I had some company while you were gone."

"Oh good, hi girls I'm Jason. I don't believe we were formally introduced with all that's gone on in the last week."

"No I don't think so either. I'm Meg Giry and this is Christine Daae."

"And we had better get going before your mother wonders where we got to" Christine said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Thanks for coming to visit me girls, but next time bring food with you please."

"Got it, when are they releasing you?"

"Should be in the next couple of days if not tomorrow. I promise I'll come see you before we head home."

"You'd better and with a name for this little angel" Meg said.

Christine handed the baby back to Kimberlee and the girls left them alone. Jason pulled a chair beside the bed and handed a coffee cup to Kimberlee.

"Jay, we need to talk about yesterday at the church."

"What about yesterday?"

"You kissed me."

"You didn't like it, it was too soon wasn't it?"

"The kiss was alright but unexpected. I had just run into Erik outside and told him about the baby, it didn't go over very well. I do care for you, you are my best friend but I don't care for you that way."

"Don't you think that one day you might be able to? Kimberlee I love you, I have since we met and I don't want to hide my feelings any longer. Surely Erik's reaction should be an indication that you two are over."

"He was in shock and I didn't exactly handle myself well either."

She paused before continuing.

"And no, I don't think that I will ever love you the way you care for me. I can't see myself ever loving anyone else but him. It's too soon to tell the future though, please understand."

"I do just as long as you know that I love you and I am willing to wait as long as it takes. Now you should get some rest."

Jason stood up and placed a kiss on her cheek, he lingered in her room a moment longer and then left. When he had left she placed the baby back into the bassinette, leaned back and started to cry.

* * *

Two months had passed since Richard James Shaw had been born and Kimberlee had remained in Paris to settle things with her father's estate. Jason had returned to California already for the semester starting in July and Michael had left Paris now and gone to Australia to play in the outback. Kimberlee made her way toward the stage of the Opera Populaire to say goodbye to all her friends there and to see Erik one last time before going home. Final rehearsals were now underway for El Muto to be performed that evening. Raoul was backstage watching when he noticed everyone crowd around Kimberlee to get a glimpse of the baby. When Monsieur Reyer and Mme Giry finally got everyone back to their places Kimberlee took the opportunity to slip away undetected.

She arrived at the underground lake and found the boat. She placed Richard inside and stepped in rowing toward Erik's lair. Since her last time here Erik had set up some new trigger wires to alert him to intruders and she unknowingly found one. When she arrived at the open gate she peered around to see if he was there. Before she could call out his name she felt the Punjab lasso fall around her neck and tighten.

"Erik it's me" she said beginning to gasp.

The lasso was loosened and she slipped it off her neck. She looked again and before calling out his name now saw him standing on the shore just inside. She paddled the rest of way and he helped her ashore.

"What was that for?" she asked annoyed

"I've placed some new trip wires down here, you triggered one of the alarms coming here."

"Well next time make sure there really is a threat first" she said as she stepped out of the boat lifting Richard out also.

"What are you doing here anyway, and with him no less? This is no place for a baby, it's too cold and damp."

"I am leaving for California on the red eye flight tonight, but before I left I wanted you to meet your son. Whether you believe me or not Erik, he is yours."

"He can't be, why would you torture me like this?"

"If you really believe that he is not your son then you are not the same man I fell in love with all those years ago when I was just a silly girl. I want you to look at his face, look into his eyes and then tell me that he is not yours."

Kimberlee walked to Erik and placed Richard into his arms. She now stood mere inches from him and he looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, you won't drop him. Just hold him like so" she said stepping back now.

Richard opened his eyes and looked into Erik's face. Erik stared at the child and saw that he had the same green eyes had the same strong jawline. He also saw that this face was the perfect mixture of his own and Kimberlee's. He studied the boys face and saw no sign of deformity and felt a wave of relief. He knew without a doubt that he was looking at his child. He quietly handed him back to Kimberlee and felt a tear fall down his face.

"Thank you but you must go. I cannot offer you the life you deserve and it was selfish of me to think I ever could."

"Erik, if we are together that's all I need. We can be a family the three of us."

"No! Please go back to California and give him the one thing I never received as a child...his mother's love."

"What about his father's love, doesn't he deserve that also?" she asked grabbing his arm and turning him to face her

"I don't know how to love, how could I love him or you for that matter?"

"That's not true, he was created here in this very place in love. Unless you had me fooled and were just using me for sex. I still love you and that will never change, there will never be another for me."

"Well I don't care for you anymore, I care for Christine so do yourself a favour and leave" he shouted at her.

"Fine...if that's the way you want it, I'll leave," she said. Pausing she took a cd out of her pocket and placed it on the nearby table, "but I don't believe you" she said quietly to herself.

Kimberlee left the opera house an hour later after bidding her friends farewell and got on the red eye flight for Los Angeles. Erik did not touch the cd she had placed on the table for him, he ignored the fact that it was there. Rather he went above for that nights performance, a performance that many would soon not forget.


	19. Four Months Later

**Chapter 19 - Four Months Later**

'Dear Kimberlee,

How are you and Richie? We hope you are well and that you have a good holiday season, baby's first Christmas after all. When I say "we" I mean Raoul and myself.

Oh good news, Meg was right all those months ago when she said we would be engaged by Christmas. He asked me the other night and I have accepted. We will be married in the spring. Oh Kimberlee I love him with all my heart and though I struggled with an attraction to the Phantom I know now that it is Raoul my heart truly belongs.

I have put two and two together and come to the conclusion that the Phantom is Erik. Am I right? He has not been seen or heard from, even to myself, since El Muto the night you left. That night Carlotta lost her voice on stage and Joseph Buquet hung himself, though many have said that he was murdered.

I have a bad feeling that the peace we have experienced is about to end. On New Years Eve we are holding a Bal Masque at the Opera House. I know that Richard is only six months old and if I didn't feel a sense of urgency I wouldn't ask you to leave him and come here, just in case he makes an appearance. Raoul has sworn to get rid of Erik and I don't want to see him hurt, he seems very lonely.

I hope to see you soon, but if I do not then have a very Merry Christmas and I'll see you in the spring for my wedding, you must come stand for me.

Love, Christine'

Kimberlee placed the letter down on the table and took a sip of her tea. She looked around her apartment and listened for Richard to wake up from his nap. She had moved out of Jason's place three months ago, not only because of his feelings for her, but also because she wanted her own space. The money her father had left her helped her to find a nice place to rent and there was still some for a down payment on something nice when she was ready.

She went to the computer and checked for flights to Paris, if she could make it to the masque she would. All flights until the new year were already booked solid so she booked a ticket on a flight leaving January 10th. She would ask one of her relatives here if they would watch Richard while she was gone, not knowing how long that would be.

Erik had just put the finishing touches onto the score of Don Juan Triumphant and was placing it into a folder. He decided that he would present them all with his opera the night of the masque. He went toward the kitchen and from the corner of his eye noticed something glimmer on the table. He went over to it and picked up the cd Kimberlee had left behind four months ago.

'I still love you and that will never change, there will never be another for me.'

He remembered her words to him and decided to play the cd now out of curiosity. He placed it in the player and listened as her voice once more filled the caverns. As he listened his heart filled with sorrow at what he had lost and wondered if there would ever be a possibility they would reunite one day.

'_The first time ever I saw your face  
__I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
__And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
__To the night and the empty skies  
__My love_

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
__I felt the earth turn in my hand  
__Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
__That was there at my command  
__My love_

_The first time ever I lay with you  
__And felt your heart beat close to mine  
__I thought our joy would fill the earth  
__And would last 'till the end of time  
__My love_

_The first time ever I saw your face  
__I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
__And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
__To the night and the empty skies  
__My love'_

**

* * *

January 10th**

Kimberlee walked up the stairs to the opera house and let herself in. She had telephoned Mme Giry to let her know to expect her and greeted her as she came down the stairs. Monsieur's Andre and Firmin were following her anxious to see Kimberlee.

"I trust your flight was good?" Mme Giry asked

"Not as much turbulence this time around so yes it was good."

"Where is Richard, I had hoped we would see him again?"

"I left him with a cousin; considering the circumstances of my visit I didn't know how long I would be and felt it best he remain at home."

"Of course, come with us somewhere we can discuss this matter further."

The foursome made their way to the manager's office and along the way were met by Christine and Raoul. They had just returned from the cemetery where Erik and Raoul had fought. Kimberlee noticed the cut on his arm and taking the first aid kit instructed them to follow. On the way Raoul spoke up with a plan.

"We have all been blind and yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our cleaver friend."

"We're listening, go on" Andre and Firmin said in unison.

"We shall play his game, perform his work but remember we hold the ace. For if Miss Daae sings he is certain to attend."

The group entered the office and closed the door behind them.

"We are certain the doors are barred" Andre said.

"We are certain the police are manned" Firmin said.

"We are certain they are armed" Raoul said.

"The curtain falls, his reign will end" the three of them said together.

Mme Giry rolled her eyes and looked at Kimberlee.

"Yes it will, but not with violence" Kimberlee said as she cleaned the wound on Raoul's arm.

"How would you have us do this, how do we get rid of him?" Andre asked

"Hurt him and I will hurt you" she said glaring at the men.

"Mademoiselle, why do you care so much what happens to this monster?" Firmin asked

"Because he is not a monster. He is a man and beneath all that he has become in the last year he is still the man I fell in love with...he is my son's father."

Everyone except for Mme Giry and Christine stared at Kimberlee in disbelief. Raoul was the first to speak after what seemed an eternity.

"How do you propose to stop him Kimberlee? Before anyone else gets hurt."

"I will take Christine's place on stage for the duet between Don Juan and her character. You and she will leave the opera house and not look back. To ensure he is on stage singing with me, Christine you will have to sing the line before his entrance from beside the stage and I will lip sync on stage. Once he is on stage he will not stop the performance."

"Then what?" Andre asked

"I don't know. He will possibly be upset that it is me on stage with him and not Christine, but I will deal with that. Whatever happens leave us be, let me talk to him. And be prepared for anything to happen on stage."

"What about your son Kimberlee?" Mme Giry asked

"My cousin knows what to do if I don't return. Richard will be cared for. Though I don't think that will be necessary in the end."

They all left the office going their separate ways. Christine and Kimberlee went to see Monsieur Reyer so she could learn the duet before the performance the next night.

Beneath them Erik sensed Kimberlee's presence. He thought of what he was going to do the next night and suddenly wished things hadn't come to this. He suddenly wished that he could go back in time and go with her to California and not have had any of this happen. He wished that it would be Kimberlee on stage with him tomorrow night and not Christine, he had really been thinking of her when he wrote the Point of No Return.


	20. Don Juan Triumphant

**Chapter 20 - Don Juan Triumphant**

It was the night of the big performance. The audience had all taken their seats and the police were maintaining a presence just in case things went horribly wrong. Behind the opera house Raoul's car waited to take he and Christine away from here. Kimberlee was getting the last of her costume on, a wig so from behind as he entered the stage Erik would believe it was Christine.

The curtain rose as the lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play. Carlotta and the company came onto the stage and sang the opening act to Don Juan. The audience was awestruck, this was certainly more dark and sexually charged than other performances they had seen in the last year. Once Piangi had sung his lines leading up to the big finale of the first act, the duet between the innocent and Don Juan, he exited through the curtain at the back of the stage and Kimberlee entered from stage left. Erik came down upon Piangi and killed him to take his place on stage. Kimberlee lip synced the lines as Christine sang from the sidelines. Kimberlee looked at her and smiled signalling her to leave before he saw her.

Erik stepped out from behind the curtain with the cloak up to his face.

'_Passareno, go away for the trap is set and waits for it's prey.'_

The actor left and Erik made his way toward the front of the stage singing.

'_You have come here  
__In pursuit of your deepest urge  
__In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent  
__Silent_

_I have brought you,  
__That our passions may fuse and merge.  
__In your mind you've already succumbed to me,  
__Dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me.  
__Now you area here with me,  
__No second thoughts, you've decided  
__Decided'_

He looked at Kimberlee now and not Christine. He was surprised but not angry, this is what he had wished for only a few hours ago when he sensed her here.

'_Past the Point of No Return  
__No backward glances  
__Our games of make believe are at an end'_

He moved toward her casting her a sideways glance and the slightest hint of a smile.

'_Past all thought of if or when,  
__No use resisting.  
__Abandon thought and let the dream descend.  
__What raging fires shall flood the soul,  
__What rich desire unlocks its door,  
__What sweet seduction lies before us._

_Past the Point of No Return,  
__The final threshold.  
__What warm unspoken secrets will we learn,  
__Beyond the Point of No Return.'_

Kimberlee turned away from him to face the audience, glanced upward and took a breath.

'_You have brought me,  
__To that moment when words run dry.  
__To that moment when speech disappears into silence,  
__Silence.'_

She turned to face him, he was only a few feet from her.

'_I have come here,  
__Hardly knowing the reason why.  
__In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining,  
__Defenceless and silent.  
__Now I am here with you,  
__No second thoughts, I've decided,  
__Decided.'_

She looked at him deeply, letting him know she meant every word of what she sang. They both made their way to the staircases to ascend as she sang the next lines.

'_Past the Point of No Return,  
__No going back now.  
__Our passion play has now at last begun._

_Past all thought of right or wrong,  
__One final question,  
__How long should we to wait before we're one.  
__When will the blood begin the rise,  
__The sleeping bud burst into bloom.  
__When will the flames at last consume us.'_

Now at the top of the stairs they faced each other from opposite ends of the bridge. Erik's heart was pounding as was Kimberlee's. The look he gave her told her this performance was meant for her alone, not Christine. The way he looked deep within told her that he still wanted to be with her. They sang the next part coming together on the bridge, never unlocking their gaze.

'_Past the Point of No Return,  
__The final threshold.'_

They reached for each other and he took her into his arms spinning her in front of him, holding onto her tightly.

'_The bridge is crossed,  
__So stand and watch it burn.  
__We've passed the Point of No Return.'_

He continued to hold her and gently caressed her, she leaned into him and a moan only the two of them could hear escaped her lips. He was back where he truly belonged, with her. The music softened as he sang the next part.

'_Say you'll share with me,  
__One love, one lifetime.  
__Lead me, save me from my solitude.  
__Say you'll want me with you,  
__Here beside you.  
__Anywhere you go let me go too,  
__Kimberlee, that's all I ask of you...'_

She looked at him and raised her hand to his face. She quickly removed his mask and cut him off by kissing him. She had forgotten where they were momentarily but was quickly reminded when she heard the gasps and screams below as his face was revealed. He looked at her and then to the audience. He felt betrayed and angry. He cut the rope which connected to the chain which held up the chandelier, a chain he had earlier unclasped just in case he needed an escape. He then kicked a lever opening a trap door dropping them into the caverns below. As he dragged her forcefully to his home she could hear the screams above as the chandelier came crashing down igniting the opera house into a blaze that would destroy it.

Kimberlee saw the anger in his eyes and was scared as he picked her up and carried her to the shore inside his home closing the gate behind them. When he put her down she looked at him and could see that he was fighting himself not to lash out at her physically, but that didn't mean he wouldn't yell.

"Why did you do that?" he shouted at her

"I could ask you the same thing with the chandelier. You do realize that you've destroyed your home and possibly killed innocent people."

"They deserve it, all of them."

"You don't mean that Erik, I know you don't."

He took her arm firmly and led her to the alcove where there was now a mannequin with her likeness, not Christine's, in a wedding gown.

"Expecting me were you?"

"Put it on" he ordered her releasing her arm.

He walked over to the organ and waited for her to return. She place her hand on his shoulder making him turn to face her.

"So what now? Have you filled your lust for death, am I now supposed to fill your lust for flesh?"

"It was not supposed to be this way. I didn't want to force you down here."

"Erik, I'm here with you willingly. I could have fought you if I wanted to, but I am here. Willing to give myself to you if that is what it will take to get back the man I love."

"How can you still love me after all I've done?"

"Call me foolish, but I told you that I would always love you. I know the man you truly are; you are not the monster they all claim you to be."

In the distance they could hear the mob approaching. Kimberlee swore under her breath, Andre and Firmin were supposed to let her talk to him. She had promised that the Phantom would not bother anyone after tonight but they were determined to make him pay. His tormented soul was payment enough and the monster he had become was now gone. She took his hand in hers.

"Erik, if they find us you will be arrested and probably given the death penalty. I have two tickets on hold at the airport, if we hurry we can make the next flight out. Come with me to California, come be a father to your son, he needs you. I need you."

He looked into her eyes.

"We'll be safe there?"

"As long as we are together, I've transferred to another university so they won't be able to find us, but we must leave now."

"Alright, let's go."

Kimberlee smiled as Erik picked up a candle stick and began smashing mirrors. The last one he came to revealed a passage that she wasn't aware of. He took her hand and after pulling the curtain down behind them he led her out of the opera house and into an alleyway. They were surprised to see Raoul's car at the end of the alleyway. The door opened and Raoul stepped out in front of them.

"We thought you two might need a ride to the airport," he said.

"Thank you Raoul, that's very kind of you," Kimberlee said.

They climbed into the car and sat across from Raoul and Christine. There was an awkward silence until Raoul spoke.

"I called the airport and had them change the names on the tickets to Raoul De Chagny and Christine Daae, this way no one will suspect that it was you two on the plane. We'll continue on our way by car."

"Thank you, good thinking."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused and the people who died," Erik said quietly.

"We forgive you, I see now why Kimberlee fell in love with you to begin with," Christine said taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

When they arrived at the airport Raoul made sure the coast was clear before they got out of the car. Erik raised his hood to hide his face having left his mask behind and then shook Raoul's hand in thanks.

"Take care of her," he said to the young man.

"I will and you take care of her and your son."

"I will. Thank you again."

The car drove away and the two of them went inside to collect their tickets. Once the plane took off they finally breathed a sigh of relief, feeling safe at last. Erik was a little nervous having never been on a plane before, but Kimberlee held onto his hand to reassure him.

"We're safe Erik, nothing will happen. Just prepare to be sitting for the next thirteen hours or so," she said smiling.

Erik looked at her taking the entire night into account. She still wore the wedding dress and he still wore his Don Juan costume. They couldn't have stood out more if they tried. The wig she had worn on stage had been removed and tossed aside at the opera house and her hair was slightly dishevelled from being in it. He leaned over and gently kissed her, she returned it gently at first but then deepened the kiss hungrily. Oblivious to the other passengers around them they continued in their embrace, they had both waited so long to be together again that they didn't want the kiss to end. When they did finally part Kimberlee noticed, over Erik's shoulder, the couple in the next aisle smiling at them. The woman spoke.

"You two on your honeymoon?"

"Sort of, the start of our new life together," Erik said not breaking eye contact with Kimberlee.

"We had a runaway wedding, our parents didn't exactly approve of us being together" Kimberlee said noticing their appearance.

"Well good luck to you both. My advice to you is never go to bed angry, any argument can be solved if you want it to be."

"Thank you, we'll remember that" Erik said smiling at Kimberlee.

She leaned back in her seat as Erik wrapped his arm around her to hold her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and he in turn placed his gently upon her head. Kimberlee sighed with contentment as she closed her eyes and Erik rubbed her arm lovingly.

"By the way, you sang beautifully tonight," he whispered to her kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, you weren't so bad yourself sir," she whispered back.

They both closed their eyes and succumbed to sleep and dreamt of their future together.

* * *

**A/N** Okay either I've seen the movie waytoo many times (guilty) or I'm completely obsessed that I had to have the lyrics exact (again guilty). On another personal note, Phantom is coming to my city in August (does happy dance), I can't wait to see it on stage. 


	21. Epilogue

_A/N: Spelling mistakes intentional, Richard is only one year old after all. Thanks_

**

* * *

Epilogue - Six Months Later**

Erik Giry stepped out into another hot Las Vegas morning to walk down the path and collect the paper. His neighbour did the same and the two waved at each other before going back into their homes. He dropped the paper onto the kitchen table, poured himself a cup of coffee and buttered a slice of toast. He walked down the hall stopping at Richard's room, the boy was climbing out of his crib yet again and walked toward his father.

"Daddy, earal?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"I'll be a moment, I've got to take mommy her breakfast."

"Okay" Richard said as he walked down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Erik smiled at his son as he watched him go into the kitchen to fetch his bowl and spoon. He then continued down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door so he wouldn't startle his wife when he entered. He was greeted by the sound of running water and Kimberlee singing in the shower. Though he was tempted to join her he couldn't now that Richie was up, he'd come looking. So he gently pulled back the curtain slightly and reached in with the toast in hand.

"You know I think Richie may be ready for a big boy bed."

"He climbed out again did he? Thank you honey" she said taking the toast from him.

"Yes he did. You know, he's pretty smart for a one year old."

"Well of course he is, after all, his father is a genius."

"Well his mother is also quite brilliant if I may say so."

"Why thank you, but if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for my English exam."

"That's my cue to go, besides I'd better go see what Richie is up to."

Erik leaned in and gave Kimberlee a quick kiss before ducking out and going to the kitchen. When he entered he found Richard climbing on the chairs trying to get his cereal out of the cupboard. Erik came up behind him and scooped him up into his arms.

"Just what do you think you are doing young man?" he asked jokingly

"Eareal daddy, cupboard."

"I know your cereal is in the cupboard, but you are not at gymboree silly. Keep both feet on the ground."

He gave his son a kiss on the cheek and put him down. Richard smiled at his father and went over to his chair. Erik then got the cereal and milk out and poured both into Richard's bowl. Kimberlee came into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee for herself.

"So what are you and daddy going to do on his day off today?"

"Zoo, see animals."

"I guess we are going to the zoo. It's a really good place to pick up chicks and this kid is a chick magnet."

"Uh huh, I've got my spies after you mister. Get out of line and I'll know it," she said smirking at him.

"Well you two have fun and I'll see you when you get home," she said to Richard as she kissed him on the head.

"Okay, bye mommy" he said through a mouthful of cereal.

Erik walked Kimberlee to the door and kissed her as he opened the door for her.

"Don't forget to put sun screen on him and yourself. And a couple of water bottles.."

"I know I've got it. Don't worry, this isn't the first day off I've spent with him. Good luck on your exam, I know you'll ace it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll see you tonight at dinner, don't forget to have your girlfriend out of here by 5:00 okay."

"5:00, got it."

She started out the door but then turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him pulling him tight against her and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss eagerly deepening the kiss and not wanting to let her go. When they parted he looked into her eyes and smiled at her. She in turn looked at his unmasked face and smiled, gently touching the right side of his face, which thanks to the medical miracle of plastic surgery (and the fact she was friends with an excellent plastic surgeon), had been repaired a great deal, the bone structure underneath having been perfect.. She kissed him quickly once more and then went to her car and waved as she drove off to school.

Erik closed the door and smiled as he walked back to the kitchen. He saw that Richie was now playing with his food instead of eating so he knew he had enough. He cleaned him up and sent him to play while he tidied the kitchen before going to the zoo. While he cleaned he thought that maybe having another kid around wouldn't be so bad, they did keep life interesting. He'd have to see if his wife agreed when they went to bed that night.

Kimberlee was sitting at a red light waiting for it to change when she reached into her glove compartment and took out a cd Erik had made for her after their wedding. They had a couple people from her family attend as witnesses and they had welcomed Erik with open arms. As she pressed play and the first song played she felt a sense of peace, everything had fallen into place for them, even though it took a long time for it to happen.

They were a family now and happy, but she wondered how he might feel about another baby, would he welcome it or be scared. The next song started to play and Erik's voice filled her car as he sang to her the song he sang on their wedding night.

'_Lying here with you,  
__Listening to the rain.  
__Smiling just to see,  
__The smile upon your face._

_These are the moments,  
__I thank God that I'm alive.  
__These are the moments,  
__I'll remember all my life.  
__I found all I've waited for,  
__And I could not ask for more.'_

The lyrics of the song fit so well, but hopefully there was one more thing he could ask for. She'd have to ask him tonight after dinner. She pulled into the Universities parking lot and found a spot. Turning off the engine she waited till the song was over, subconsciously placing her hand on her abdomen, before going into class.

They wouldn't have to wait very long before another little person joined their family. They'd only have to wait nine months, give or take a few weeks.

**The End**


	22. Roll The Credits

**As was promised at the beginning, these are the credits for all the songs which inspired my story. I do not own them nor do I own any rights to them, I just love the songs and they fit so well with what I was writing. No infringement intended.**

**Credits**

The songs presented in this story are as follows:

Chapter 2: Think of Me - From Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera (1987)

Chapter 4: You and Me - As performed by Lifehouse (2005)

Chapter 8: I Still Believe in You - As performed by Vince Gill (1992)

Chapter 8: On The Verge - As performed by Collin Raye (1995)

Chapter 8: I'll Be - As performed by Edwin McCain (1997)

Chapter 11: Not A Day Goes By - As performed by Lonestar (2004)

Chapter 13: Fly - As performed by Hilary Duff (2004)

Chapter 15: There Goes My Life - As performed by Kenny Chesney (2004)

Chapter 17: Someone's Watching Over Me - As performed by Hilary Duff (2004)

Chapter 19: The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face - As performed by Celine Dion (1999)

Chapter 20: The Point of No Return - From Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of the Opera (1987)

Epilogue: I Could Not Ask For More - As performed by Edwin McCain (1999)

Note: All Copyright dates pulled from release dates on HMV's website.


End file.
